Sentimiento Inevitable
by Shelfu
Summary: Pansy no la soporta, la detesta con toda su alma. Draco la ayudará, sin siquiera sospechar que Hermione Granger es fuego, y se quemará irremediablemente con consecuencias imborrables.
1. Pacto entre víboras

**Disclaimer: **No soy rubia, no soy inglesa y definitivamente Harry Potter no habría terminado así, si la historia fuera mía.

_Capítulo I "Pacto entre víboras"  
_

La odiaba.

La odiaba, la odiaba tanto… sólo Morgana sabía cuanto llegaba su desprecio por esa estúpida inmunda que osaba arrebatarle todos sus logros. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas sacarle los ojos de sus cuencas con sus propias manos de la rabia que sentía, o mejor, torturarla lentamente con alguna maldición tenebrosa. Estaba segura que si no fuera por todo el vapor, el calor y el ruido que había en la mazmorra de la clase de pociones, se le notaría con creces la ira que sentía por esa sangre sucia engreída. Bufó, tratando de calmar su enojo para no lanzarle el caldero hirviendo en la cabeza a la muy idiota. Miró de reojo a la causante de su desaire y vio como sonreía feliz, por su perfecta calificación en lo que a ella… sólo había calificado con un mediocre 'Aceptable'.

-Señorita Granger – Masculló el profesor Slughorn – Déjeme felicitarla por este logro tan sorprendente. Muy pocas personas logran cumplir a la perfección los procedimientos para elaborar esta poción tan difícil, realmente merece un aplauso de toda la clase.

Los Gryffindor aplaudieron alegremente a su compañera. Sin embargo los Slytherin masticaban su envidia con rencor. Más aún ella, Pansy Parkinson, que ya había derrochado todo su repertorio de insultos internamente. Y es que, en verdad, Hermione Granger la hacía perder todo lo que le quedaba de paciencia y amor propio. No solo la confianza en si misma, si no que le bajaba el ego y la autoestima. ¿Cómo se explicaba que una sangre sucia cutre y sin encanto natural sobrepasara todas sus metas, dejándola como una mediocre a su lado? ¿Cómo era posible que ella, una bruja de estirpe, con reconocimiento y belleza pudiera ser pasada a llevar con tanta facilidad por una simple sangre sucia? Era completamente insólito. La castaña mal nacida destacaba en todo: logros académicos, normas de conducta, rendimiento en su calidad de prefecta, servicios especiales al colegio… Lo único que faltaba es que comenzara a tener más conquistas y enamorados que ella.

Pero qué va, eso era realmente imposible.

La miró unos instantes mientras seguía recibiendo halagos del profesor de pociones. Estaba un poco transpirada y sucia a causa de la preparación de la poción, su falda de colegio llegaba la rodilla, y tenía la horrible manía de abrocharse el primer botón de su blusa. Además, su cabello era un asco total, demasiado enmarañado, despeinado y desparramado por doquier, incluso la misma Parkinson admitía que ella se vería 'bien' si se dedicara un poco a su imagen personal. Pansy rió internamente, eso solo sucedería cuando Granger se diera cuenta que era una chica, y no un simple ratón de biblioteca.

-¿De qué tanto te ríes? – Preguntó una voz masculina, que ella conocía muy bien.

-De Granger – Afirmó ella, sin importancia. Girándose para apagar el fuego del caldero.

-¿Tanta gracia te hace que te supere en todo lo que hace, Parkinson? ¿O ya te estás volviendo loca?

Ella lo miró con reproche directo a los ojos grises de quien le hablaba, como el metal más intenso. El rubio sólo atinó a dedicarle una sonrisa de medio lado que casi la desarma por completo… No importaba lo que digiera Draco, ella siempre era capaz de perdonarlo con una sola muestra de su irresistible sonrisa. Él si era un hombre. Era guapo, apuestísimo, con dinero, familia poderosa y de renombre, sangre pura, estirpe, reconocimiento… Justo el hombre que ella se merecía. Guardaron sus cosas para disponerse a salir del aula, tenían tiempo antes del próximo examen, así que sería mejor aprovechar el día fuera de esa mazmorra apestosa. Pansy guardó su caldero de peltre, su balanza y sus demás utensilios en el estante, y esperó en la puerta a Draco que necesitaba consultar algo con Slughorn. Sacó su espejo de bolsillo mientras lo esperaba, retocando su maquillaje cuidadosamente…

-En serio, Hermione – escuchó una voz, que reconoció como la de Potter - ¡Eres estupenda! No se realmente como la hiciste, pero yo jamás podría realizarla…

-No seas tonto, Harry. Con práctica se logra, yo sólo seguí los procedimientos adecuados…

-Acéptalo Hermione – señaló la comadreja Weasley – Le pateas el trasero a toda la clase.

Los vio salir, y ella casi rompe su espejo de tan fuerte que empuñó su mano. Estaba harta de oír halagos hacia la inmunda sangre sucia, necesitaba hacer algo para superarla.

-¡Pansy! – El grito de Malfoy la sacó de sus pensamientos - ¿En qué mundo andas, Parkinson? Has estado toda la semana con la cabeza en las nubes.

Ella negó con la cabeza mientras guardaba su espejo. Quizás era mejor tragarse el orgullo por el momento. Tomó del brazo al rubio y caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar a la escalera que subía al vestíbulo, lo cruzaron, y salieron a los terrenos para disfrutar del enorme sol que se asomaba por las colinas. Caminaron hasta unas bancas, a unos cien metros del sauce boxeador, y allí se sentaron las dos serpientes para descansar de la intoxicante y apestosa clase.

-Esa poción era imposible – Masculló el heredero Malfoy, estirándose en la banca de madera – En verdad que, creí seguir todos los pasos que enunciaba el maldito libro. Tal vez me equivoqué en la mezcla de la sangre de ninfa y el jugo de mandrágora…

Pansy miraba, ceñuda, sus propios pies, como si fueran lo más interesante de la tierra. Estaba molesta, porque aunque trataba de que su mente se dirigiera a otro lado que no fuera la maldita astucia de Granger, todo le recordaba lo imposible que la castaña hacía su existencia. No entendía cómo era posible que todo le saliera bien, cuando constantemente ella la trataba de sabotear con pequeños métodos como colocar sobre su mesa los ingredientes equivocados, distraerla en sus cálculos de runas antiguas, o esconderle los utensilios en clases de herbología, entre un sin fin de artimañas. Seriamente, pensaba la pelinegra, tenía que tomar medidas más drásticas para que la impura no siguiera escalando hacia la perfección, mientras que ella se hundía en la humillación que significada ser sobrepasada por una hija de muggles.

-¡Pansy, por Morgana! – El rubio parecía haber hablado solo durante varios minutos - ¿Me vas a contar qué demonios te pasa, o cada vez que hablo me vas a ignorar olímpicamente para pensar en qué-se-yo que te tiene tan malditamente distraída?

Pansy abrió su boca un par de centímetros, como si le costara procesar lo que había dicho Draco. La verdad, es que le daba vergüenza admitir que esa zorra de Granger le quitara tantos pensamientos de su vida cotidiana, mucho más admitirlo frente a Malfoy, que se reiría descaradamente por darle tanto tiempo a alguien tan insignificante.

'_Hay un millón de cosas más importantes en las que pensar, Parkinson, como el sistema de vida de los ácaros mágicos que residen en el pelaje de los centauros. Deberías pensar seriamente en tus prioridades' _Si. Seguramente algo por el estilo le diría el rubio, tomando en cuenta la cuota de ironía que siempre utilizaba. No podía decirle así sin más que esa estúpida le quitaba el sueño, no sólo sonaría horrible, si no que Malfoy le daría un sermón por preocuparse por insultos a la sangre.

-Ehh… Estoy algo preocupada – Dijo la pelinegra, pensando a todo vapor para desviar el tema de la sangre sucia – Aún no entregan los resultados del examen de Transformaciones, y creo que me fue bastante mal…

Draco la miró unos segundos, alzando una ceja suspicaz. No parecía muy convencido de sus palabras, más sin embargo no le tomó tanta importancia. Sacó una cigarrera de plata, su varita, y encendió un tabaco con la punta de ésta. Le ofreció un cigarro a su compañera, pero ella movió la cabeza en señal de negación. Draco soltó el aire contenido en sus pulmones.

-Realmente algo te pasa – escupió él – No sólo andas embobada como una estúpida. Si no que ahora te da miedo que nos pillen fumando. Simplemente no se que pasa por tu cabeza en estos últimos días.

-No se trata de eso – se defendió – Simplemente no me apetece.

Draco movió su mano de arriba hacia abajo, como diciéndole lo poco que le creía. Ella frunció el ceño molesta, y arrancó un cigarro de la tabaquera del rubio. La encendió con su varita, e inspiró el humo con tranquilidad. Draco guardó su cigarrera sonriendo.

OoOoO

-Ron, comes como un cerdo.

-Hermione, recriminas como una sabihonda.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco mientras disfrutaba su postre después del almuerzo, un exquisito trozo de tarta de melaza que lo tenía más atento que la discusión de sus dos mejores amigos, cortó un pequeño pedazo de la tarta con su tenedor y se lo llevó a la boca, saboreándolo con una expresión de profundo éxtasis en su cara. De repente, su olfato comenzó a percibir un leve olor a flores, cada vez más fuerte, haciendo que su corazón se acelerara un poco más.

-Hola – Saludó una aparecida Ginny Weasley, sonriéndole a Harry y mirando a los otros dos con exasperación - ¿Hasta cuándo pelean?

-Hasta que tu hermano deje de comportarse como un puerco a la hora de comer, y aprenda lo que son los buenos modales.

-Eso es caso perdido – suspiró Ginny, sentándose a un lado de la castaña. Ron la miró ceñudo y siguió engullendo aquella tarta de calabaza – Tengo algo para ti, Hermione – la menor de los Weasley le entregó un sobre sellado, con una caligrafía perfecta y escrita en verde esmeralda fuera del pergamino.

-¿Qué es? – preguntó curiosa, antes de ver el remitente.

-Evidentemente no una carta de amor, eso sería imposible – Interrumpió Ron. Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Me la entregó McGonagall – respondió Ginny – Me dijo que te la entregara en cuanto te viera, ha estado muy ocupada revisando los exámenes de Transformación teórica, así que le hice el favor.

-Gracias – la castaña le sonrió, disponiéndose a abrir la carta. Sacó el pergamino del interior del sobre y sus ojos se dirigieron rápidamente a las líneas sobre él. Hermione suspiró y profirió un 'demonios' al terminar de leer la carta.

-¿Qué dice? – preguntó Harry, preocupado.

-Hoy tengo que hacer ronda de prefecta. Parvati se enfermó y Ron sigue dado de baja – El aludido ni se inmutó – Últimamente hay un montón de chiquillos haciendo travesuras en las noches.

-No es tan terrible – dijo Ginny, animándola – Haces el turno rápido. Al menos no es una notificación por mala conducta o una citación grave a su oficina.

-No se trata de eso. Hoy quería estudiar para el examen de aritmancia… Y con lo que llevan los turnos ahora, no alcanzaré a estudiar nada.

-¡Pero si tu examen de aritmancia es en dos semanas! – Ron parecía escandalizado.

-¿Y tú sólo estudias el día anterior a los exámenes? Eres un irresponsable.

-Y tú una maníaca…

-¡Ya paren! – Dijo Ginny alzando un poco la voz, viendo como la castaña y el pelirrojo se lanzaban verdaderos crucios por los ojos - ¿Es que ustedes no van a madurar nunca, y van a decirse que se gustan de una vez por todas?

Ron enrojeció súbitamente, hasta las orejas. En la cara de Hermione también apareció un leve rubor, sin embargo frunció el ceño y se levantó de la mesa.

-Aún hay algo de tiempo antes de clases. Iré a estudiar – Y se fue transformada en un torbellino ruborizado en dirección a la biblioteca.

-¿No puedes ser más prudente, Ginevra? – Le recriminó Ron a su hermana – No quiero que lo note todavía… Aún es muy pronto…

Harry y Ginny se miraron con una sonrisa cómplice en los labios. Era evidente para todo Hogwarts, para todo Inglaterra, hasta jurarían que para todo el mundo mágico que esos dos tenían más atracción que las abejas a la miel. El problema es que ambos eran demasiado tercos y orgullosos, ninguno de los dos cedería tan fácilmente. Sin embargo, el niño que vivió y la única hija de los Weasley se encargarían de que ambos tozudos se unieran por fin.

-Tranquilo Ron, que nada se nota aún – habló el ojiverde, mientras la pelirroja trataba de aguantarse la risa – Pero tienes que comenzar a esforzarte más, compañero, o te la pueden quitar.

Frente a esa afirmación, Ron frunció los labios, notoriamente acongojado. Nunca se había imaginado aquella posibilidad, es decir, sólo una vez en cuarto año, cuando ese búlgaro estúpido trataba de cortejarla. Aunque, para ser sinceros, él mismo era demasiado inmaduro como para darse cuenta de sus sentimientos reales hacia Hermione. Pero ahora, que estaban a punto de finalizar su sexto año, Ron notaba como el sentimiento hacia ella crecía de manera exorbitante, tanto, que a veces sentía una necesidad enorme de abrazarla y decirle cuanto la quería. Pero no estaba muy seguro acerca de los sentimientos de ella, y Ron no quería salir lastimado, debía arriesgarse lo menos posible… Aún recordaba el dolor de su ruptura con Lavender.

El pelirrojo sacudió su cabeza y siguió con su tarta de calabaza, pero con mucho que pensar sobre lo que tenía que hacer a continuación.

OoOoO

Hermione subía a toda velocidad por las escaleras en dirección hacia la biblioteca. No era mera coincidencia de estudio que ella escapara del gran comedor, si no que las insinuaciones que hacían Harry y Ginny acerca de tener algo con Ron… la ponían muy nerviosa. No podía negar que en un principio de su etapa escolar, hasta hace muy poco, se sentía irremediablemente atraída por Ron, y eso no era un secreto para nadie, siempre se le había notado a leguas de distancia. Sin embargo, en esos últimos meses algo había cambiado dentro de ella, si bien quería mucho a Ron, el cariño que sentía distaba mucho de ser algo amoroso, es más, sentía que cada día le atraía un poco menos. Y eso le carcomía el cerebro, no quería hacer sufrir a Ron por nada del mundo. Además, la pelirroja cotilla y el ojiverde de su mejor amigo no le hacían las cosas tan fáciles que digamos. Suponían erróneamente que ella negaba que le gustara Ron por terquedad y orgullo… pero lamentablemente no era así. Ojalá le gustara Ron otra vez.

Se detuvo al ver la puerta de la biblioteca. Entró en silencio, predispuesta a saludar a madame Pince, pero ella no se encontraba en su puesto característico, notó que la biblioteca estaba más llena de lo común. En parte era obvio, porque era una época cargada de exámenes y evaluaciones que necesitaban de un buen estudio previo, sin embargo, había un cúmulo de gente en un lugar específico, como si estuvieran disfrutando de un espectáculo público. Ella se acercó con curiosidad, por si estuviera ocurriendo algo grave, sin embargo sólo vio a Neville Longbottom, tiritando como una hoja, sosteniendo su varita fuertemente a pesar que su mano temblara y sudara…

Si, al parecer sería peligroso…

Neville pronunció un encantamiento ininteligible para ella y un rayo color mostaza salió de su varita, transformando su libro en arena movediza. Fuertes carcajadas dirigidas hacia él comenzaron a sonar en la biblioteca, risotadas de alumnos de diferentes casas que se burlaban de su torpeza. De la nada, apareció madame Prince y los dispersó, haciendo callar a todo el mundo y limpiando el desastre que tenía Neville sobre la mesa… bueno, lo que quedaba de mesa, todo estaba siendo succionado a una rapidez agigantada por la arena…

-¡Señor Longbottom! – Chilló madame Prince, exasperada y lo más silenciosa que pudo - ¡Esto no es un aula para realizar encantamientos, es un santuario del saber en el que debe existir el orden y el silencio! ¡Retírese!

El Gryffindor, tiritando y agarrando sus cosas como pudo, salió de la biblioteca notoriamente apenado. Hermione sintió una enorme congoja en su interior, y sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió tras su amigo Neville. Le tocó el hombro, y éste se dio vuelta, asustado.

-¡Hermione! – Pronunció – La-lamento lo que viste en la biblioteca… soy un verdadero desastre…

-No, Neville – dijo ella, sonriéndole – Yo te enseñaré, sólo tienes que tener confianza en ti mismo y en tus capacidades.

-P-pero… el exámen es en un par de horas…

-Si te esfuerzas, podrás hacerlo mejor. Y no me cabe duda que lo harás perfectamente. ¡Vamos!

Neville, con una sonrisa tímida de agradecimiento, siguió a la castaña por la escalera, cruzaron el vestíbulo, y salieron a los terrenos, a la luz del sol. Se situaron cerca del lago, el lugar más vacío que encontraron, y Hermione comenzó con su lección.

-¿Qué encantamiento te falta por aprender bien? – Preguntó la castaña, intuyendo la respuesta.

Su compañero Gryffindor se sonrojó tímidamente, dándole la razón a Hermione… Tendría que enseñarle a ejecutar bien todos los encantamientos del examen…

Suspiró, resignada.

OoOoO

Harry y Ron caminaban hacia la torre de Gryffindor, a paso rápido. Quedaban diez minutos para el examen, y el pelirrojo había dejado su varita en la habitación cuando subió luego del almuerzo.

-Tienes que llevar siempre tu varita Ron – pronunció el pelinegro, recuperando el aire y agarrándose el costado – 'Leche de arándano'

El retrato que cubría la entrada a la sala común de Gryffindor se movió para que ambos pudiesen entrar. Ingresaron y el pelirrojo corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia la habitación de los chicos de sexto para recuperar su varita. Harry aprovechó de ojear quien se encontraba en la sala común en esos momentos: No había nadie de sexto, por lo que pudo asumir que estaban todos esperando a ser llamados para dar el examen. Recordó entonces que la clase de encantamientos también la compartían con los Slytherin, hizo una mueca de asco al recordarlo. Ron bajó rápidamente y tomó algo de aire antes de salir.

-Ojalá lleguemos a tiempo – dijo, con las manos en las rodillas – Ojalá nos pudiéramos aparecer dentro del castillo…

-Vamos, andando…

Corrieron a lo máximo que les daban sus piernas para llegar al aula de encantamientos, no es que estuviera muy lejos, pero el tiempo no estaba muy a su favor. Saltaron unos cuantos obstáculos, bajaron un par de escaleras y al fin llegaron, con dichosos dos minutos para sentarse y descansar de su maratónico tour por Hogwarts. Se tiraron al piso jadeando y sudando, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-¿Por qué tan agitados y transpirados? – Preguntó una venenosa voz - ¿A caso estaban en alguna faena demasiado… extenuante?

Los Slytherin del lugar rieron socarronamente. Más el par de amigos no tenían aire ni siquiera para contestar. Preferían ahorrarse el disgusto.

-Deberían avisarle a su amiga sangre sucia que se presente al examen, si quiere seguir siendo Miss perfección – siseó nuevamente Malfoy. Ron y Harry se miraron con extrañeza.

-¿Dónde se metió? – preguntó Harry al aire, a nadie en específico. Sin embargo el rubio Malfoy respondió.

-La vi perdiendo el tiempo cerca del lago, trataba de hacer la imposible tarea de educar al cuasi squib de Longbottom. Si tan inteligente es, debería intuir que es caso perdido.

Pansy, quien estaba a un lado de Malfoy, se burló exageradamente de la broma del rubio. Harry y Ron prefirieron no gastar aire en discutir, y se miraron con un dejo de asombro. Las puertas del aula se abrieron, dando paso al diminuto profesor Flitwick con un rollo de pergamino entre sus pequeñas y alargadas manos. Se aclaró la garganta, desenrolló el pergamino no muy largo, y acomodó sus gafas.

-Brown, Lavender – Pronunció con su chillona y característica voz. La chica se dirigió hacia él, nerviosa. – Pase señorita Brown, se prepara Bullstrode, Millicent, es mejor que esperen aquí aunque ya haya terminado su examen, los resultados estarán al instante – Anunció.

Aún no llegaba Hermione, y los nombres y los ya calificados salían rápidamente del examen. Crabbe, Davies, Finnigan, Goyle… el último ya se encontraba dentro.

-Después de ese cerdo es el turno de Hermione, ¿Por qué diablos se demora tanto?

Como si la hubieran invocado, la aludida llegó corriendo justo a tiempo seguida por un exhausto Neville Longbottom. Ella se recostó sobre la pared unos segundos para recuperar el aliento, al igual que Neville, y justo cuando iba a pronunciar palabra, una voz chillona gritó su apellido desde el aula, de la que salía un malhumorado Goyle, obedeciendo el estricto orden alfabético.

-Suerte – dijeron los tres, a coro, mientras su agitada amiga entraba en el aula.

Mientras Neville recuperaba progresivamente la respiración, Harry y Ron se acercaron a él fraternalmente.

-¿Cómo estás para el examen, compañero? – preguntó Ron, tratando de transmitir buenas vibras con sus palabras. Sin embargo el aludido bajó la cabeza, completamente desanimado y triste.

-Vamos Neville – apoyó Harry, palmeándole la espalda fraternalmente – Confía en ti, verás como todo te sale muy bien, ¿Si?

El Gryffindor esbozó una tímida sonrisa, asintiendo con un poco más de confianza. Se abrió nuevamente la puerta del aula y salió la castaña animadamente al momento en que llamaban a Greengrass, Daphne.

-¿Cómo te fue? – Preguntó el niño que vivió al verla regresar.

-Creo que bien, aunque el último encantamiento no me convenció del todo. ¿Cómo estás, Neville? ¿Listo para el examen?

El chico asintió, más no parecía muy seguro de ello.

-Oh, vamos. Yo se que tu puedes. Eres un Gryffindor. Además no es tan complicado, solo pide tres hechizos de los cinco que hay. No te irá mal para nada.

-Si, Neville, tu puedes – colaboró Ron.

Sabían, que a pesar de inyectarle tanto ánimo a Longbottom, él era demasiado tímido y desconfiado de sus capacidades como para tomárselo completamente en serio. Por eso tanto énfasis en ayudarlo, la clave estaba en creer. Inmediatamente después de Greengras era el turno de Neville, por lo cual los tres amigos profirieron en gritos de ánimo y suerte. Esperaron varios minutos, ansiosos y cruzando los dedos para que todo saliera a favor del tímido Gryffindor. Sin embargo, cuando llegó el turno de Malfoy por lista, Neville no abandonó la habitación.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Ron a sus amigos.

-Todavía no sale Neville, y es el turno de Malfoy – confirmó el pelinegro – ¿Algo malo habrá pasado?

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior, inquieta. Rogaba por que nada malo le hubiera ocurrido a Neville, que sus nervios no lo traicionaran, pero solo se preocupó más al ver salir a Malfoy y que llamaban a Moon, el siguiente estudiante.

-¿Qué rayos…? – se preguntó la castaña, mientras sus amigos, evidentemente preocupados, trataban de buscar alguna respuesta.

-Tenemos que preguntar – inquirió Harry, caminando hacia el aula.

-¡No! – Hermione lo detuvo, tomándolo del brazo - ¡No puedes interrumpir un examen! Seguramente no es nada grave Harry, piénsalo. Si no ya hubieran suspendido el examen o enviado a Neville a la enfermería.

Harry razonó. Era mejor esperar para saber qué había ocurrido con Neville. Llamaron a Nott, Parkinson, Patil e incluso a Harry, que dijo no haber visto a Neville durante el examen. La lista siguió hasta Ron y los que faltaban. Cuando todos habían rendido el examen, el profesor Flitwick los llamó a todos dentro del aula. Los tres amigos, ansiosos por saber qué había pasado con el Gryffindor, entraron primeros y vieron a Neville parado tímidamente a un lado del escritorio del profesor. Se veía apesadumbrado, asustado.

-Alumnos – anunció el pequeño profesor. A continuación volarán hacia sus pupitres las calificaciones correspondientes a su examen. Pero antes de ello, quisiera felicitar ante ustedes a uno de los puntajes más altos del examen. El señor Longbottom.

A decir verdad, todos en el salón en una primera instancia, incluyendo los Gryffindor, creyeron que se trataba de una broma muy cruel. Pero, si no fuera porque el profesor Flitwick no acostumbraba a bromear sobre esos temas, jamás se lo hubieran podido creer.

-¡Así se hace, Neville! – Gritó un emocionado Ron, contagiando a todos sus compañeros de oro y escarlata. Causando que el tímido Neville se sonrojara hasta las orejas.

-Si, muy bien, muy bien – Aplaudió el profesor – Es importante recalcar que el señor Longbottom era un verdadero desastre con todo tipo de encantamientos hace hasta muy poco. Me impresiona su capacidad de avance joven, tiene usted que confiar más en si mismo y podrá fácilmente realizar todos los encantamientos que desee. Sin embargo, como buen Ravenclaw tengo una duda que me aqueja. ¿Se instruyó usted solo, de manera autodidacta o alguien le enseñó y le ayudó en su labor?

El joven asintió vivazmente y apuntó a Hermione, quien se sonrojó al instante.

-Jamás lo dudaría de usted, señorita Granger. Diez puntos para Gryffindor por su gran labor. Es muy importante ser un buen compañero hoy en día, unos valores muy grandes tiene usted – el profesor se encaramó sobre unos libros y tomó su varita para lanzar las hojas con las calificaciones a cada quién – Tome asiento Longbottom, felicitaciones.

Nevile seguía rojo como un tomate al tomar asiento y recibir las palmadas fraternales de felicitaciones que le otorgaban sus compañeros. A pesar del ánimo alegre que reinaba, Pansy Parkinson tiritaba de ira.

Ya era el colmo – pensaba – No podía soportar más a esa escoria Granger. Tan perfecta, servicial y destacada, tenía unas ganas gigantescas de humillarla públicamente, de que toda su reputación se desmoronara con algo realmente vergonzoso de su vida, necesitaba hacer que sufriera, opacarla para poder brillar ella. Tenía que deshacerse de su perfil de ensueño. Destruirla, por gusto propio.

OoOoO

El fuego crepitaba casi silenciosamente en la mazmorra de la sala común de Gryffindor. Todos los estudiantes ya estaban dentro, por orden de Malfoy el prefecto. Además, no muchos ánimos había de salir a hacer travesuras, los exámenes los agotaron a todos, y la mayoría de los Slytherin ya estaban en su cama durmiendo. El prefecto acomodó su insignia a su túnica antes de salir de la sala común para hacer la ronda correspondiente, sin embargo, su nombre pronunciado en labios de una mujer lo hizo voltearse.

-¿Qué ocurre, Pansy? – Preguntó, suspirando – Pensé que ya estabas dormida.

-No puedo dormir sin antes decirte algo importante.

Ambos se sentaron frente al fuego. Pansy tenía un semblante extraño.

-¿Qué? – Preguntó el rubio.

-Te parecerá ridículo Draco, pero necesito que me escuches – Pansy lo miró a los ojos, con un brillo malicioso en su mirada – Me has visto distraída todo este tiempo por un motivo que no me deja dormir. Tu sabes que desde pequeña siempre fui la mejor, la más bonita, la más inteligente, incluso la más popular – Malfoy rodó lo ojos – Es en serio, Draco. Pero ya sabemos que, en los últimos seis o cinco años se metió un gusano a este colegio, al cual quiero eliminar…

Draco la miró con interés, ella sonrió tenebrosamente.

-Te parecerá un poco psicópata, pero le he tratado de hacer la vida imposible sin éxito. Se escabulle de mí, logra siempre sus objetivos, es la preferida de todos, la más inteligente y destacada alumna de Hogwarts…

-Granger… - Interrumpió el rubio, con un nuevo brillo en sus ojos de luna.

-Correcto. Imagínate que incluso hoy, le dejé una serie de obstáculos para que no llegara al examen de Encantamientos, pero la muy zorra logró sortearlos y sacó la mejor calificación… - Pansy frunció el ceño – No sabes como la detesto Draco. Necesito destruirla.

Malfoy fijó su atención varios minutos, sin decir nada, en el fuego de la chimenea. Pansy estaba nerviosa por lo que pudiera decirle el rubio, después de todo, hasta ella misma admitía que era un comportamiento enfermizo. Pero su ego se lo pedía a gritos, necesitaba volver a ser la mejor. Siempre debió serlo.

-No puedo negarte que tu comportamiento es bastante desquiciado, Pansy – afirmó él, cruzando los dedos bajo su mentón – Sin embargo, estoy dispuesto a ayudarte.

Los ojos de la pelinegra brillaron de emoción, pero no dijo nada, solo besó suavemente a Malfoy en los labios, esperando alguna clase de respuesta erótica de él. Sin embargo, el heredero de la familia Malfoy parecía absorto en otros pensamientos, que requerían de su completa atención.

-No te estoy ayudando por algo a cambio, Parkinson – sentenció – Sabes que no lo necesito. Lo hago por placer personal, esa sangre sucia me debe unas cuantas.

Pansy sonrió. Y comenzó a abrazarlo y besarle delicadamente el cuello.

-Aún así, podríamos divertirnos… - Sugirió ella.

-Lo siento – Draco se levantó, dirigiéndose hacia la salida de la sala común – Tengo labores de prefecto que atender.

-Draco – él se volteó - ¿Qué harás con Granger?

Él sonrió con malicia. A la pelinegra le dio escalofríos.

-Ya lo verás, Pansy.

Y sin volver a mirar atrás, Draco desapareció de la sala común.

-----.-----

**No saben el desborde de creatividad e ideas descabelladas innundan mi cabeza. Así que la actualización estará pronta :)**

**Ojalá les haya gustado. Gracias por leer!**


	2. Cruzando la línea

**Capítulo dedicado a Holly90. Quién sagradamente me dejaba reviews wn mi primer Dramione, y sus comentarios elaborados me han hecho sacar sonrisas. Con cariño.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. JK Rowling es la dueña y señora del Universo.**

**_Capítulo 2: "Cruzando la línea"_  
**

Aunque era primavera, el frío se sentía tan fuerte como lo hacían las noches de invierno. La mayoría de los pasillos del castillo helaban hasta los huesos, incluso al respirar se notaba enormemente el vapor que emanaba de su boca y su nariz, pero ella era una mujer bastante precavida, se abrigó con aquellos guantes de lana que le regaló la madre de Ron, la chaqueta que sus padres le regalaron para Navidad, y su característica bufanda de Gryffindor que ondeaba al compás de sus pasos por el pasillo del tercer piso. Refunfuñaba por lo bajo, recién comenzaba su turno de la noche, que por cierto era obligado e inesperado, y ella lo único que quería era estudiar en la cálida sala común acompañada de un rico chocolate caliente. El pensamiento le dio una efímera sensación de comodidad, sin embargo el frío no tardó en helar sus esperanzas.

Varita en mano, con un tenue _lumos _en su punta, siguió su ronda bajando por las escaleras. Sólo restaba bajar hasta el vestíbulo y hacer la ronda de forma ascendente para poder regresar a la comodidad de la sala común, pero esa noche algo era diferente, todo estaba demasiado silencioso para su gusto, ni siquiera Peeves el poltergeist, ni ningún fantasma rondaba por ahí. Su intuición le decía que algo estaría por pasar, que por allí podría haber algunos pilluelos tratando de escabullirse a las cocinas, al bosque prohibido, o a cualquier otro lugar que les traería serios problemas. Sonrió al recordarse a ella misma los años anteriores, saliendo por allí con Harry y Ron para vivir una de las tantas aventuras que guardaría siempre en su memoria. Bajó la escalera de mármol que conducía hacia el vestíbulo con especial atención, poniendo en alto su varita para mejorar la visibilidad.

Por un segundo creyó haber visto algo, se disponía a atrapar a quien fuera para mandarlo a dormir, pero quedó a medio camino al ver de quien se trataba. La luz del _lumos _comenzó por alumbrar las alargadas piernas del extraño, su torso, su cuello cubierto por una bufanda de colores plata y esmeralda, y un fino y pálido rostro, de facciones afiladas que la miraba inquisidoramente desde la penumbra. Debido al encantamiento para iluminar, brilló también la insignia de prefecto que poseía el rubio en su pecho, seguramente él estaba de turno también. Se giró sobre sus talones para subir la escalera, supuso que Malfoy se encargaría de revisar el vestíbulo, y a decir verdad no quería cruzar palabra alguna con ese idiota.

-¿No saludas, Granger? – escuchó la castaña, con la voz del Slytherin retumbando en el vestíbulo vacío. Ella se detuvo en el segundo escalón, sin voltearse – No sabía que los _muggles _tenían tan poca educación.

-¿Tú me hablas de educación, Malfoy? – ella rió, irónica – Por favor, los cerdos nunca la han tenido.

El rostro del rubio se ensombreció. Ella siguió subiendo la escalera con una mueca de victoria. De repente, sintió como su enemigo subía a zancadas la escalera, para quedar a su lado y subir junto a ella. Hermione se detuvo en seco.

-¿Qué diablos quieres? – Preguntó ella, ceñuda.

-Hacer mi ronda – dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros – No se si lo has notado, pero no eres la única prefecta ni persona calificada en este castillo.

-¿Tú, persona calificada? – Hermione habría soltado una carcajada, si no fuera por que se escucharía el retumbe en todo el castillo – Créeme que dudo seriamente en la capacidad de "calificación y evaluación" de tu casa, Malfoy. No sé cuál de todos los Slytherin es peor.

Draco la miró con el ceño fruncido y abriendo la boca para destilarle veneno, como siempre lo hacía. Sin embargo, un ruido proveniente de las mazmorras los alertó, y ambos prefectos bajaron rápida y sigilosamente la escalera de mármol e ingresaron a las mazmorras para cumplir con su labor. Caminaron por el aún más frío pasillo, que además era bastante húmedo, tratando de volver a oír algo que delatara a quien fuera que estuviera levantado a esas horas de la noche.

-Tal vez fue la señora Norris – dijo Hermione al cabo de un rato, no habían vuelto a oír nada más.

-Eso me quieres hacer creer, Granger – atacó el Slytherin – Pero encontraré a quien sea que esté fuera de la cama y lo castigaré.

-¿A eso le llamas ser prefecto? No es solo castigar, Malfoy. La labor de nosotros es resguardar…

-Shhhh – Acalló el rubio, volviendo escuchar un sonido. Ese gesto hubiera sido normal en cualquier persona, incluso en Malfoy, si la onomatopeya no estuviera acompañada de los fríos y alargados dedos de Draco sobre sus labios. _Los labios de Hermione Granger._

Ella llegó a pensar que solo fue un gesto reflejo de Malfoy, porque no se veía asqueado, ni siquiera parecía haberse percatado de que su dedo índice estaba tocando los labios de una despreciable sangre sucia. De repente sintió como la sangre se agolpaba en sus mejillas y su corazón comenzaba a latir desbocadamente, Draco no parecía siquiera reparar en lo que estaba haciendo, él nunca la había tocado tan abiertamente, ni siquiera de manera accidental. De hecho, solo parecía tener su atención en el sonido que se oía al interior de un aula a lo lejos. Draco retiró delicadamente su dedo de la boca de la chica y comenzó a caminar haciendo el menor ruido posible.

De repente Hermione se sintió estúpida. Si era un jodido acto reflejo de Malfoy ¿Por qué se sentía tan avergonzada de eso? No significaba nada, absolutamente nada. Tratando de convencerse a si misma que lo que acababa de ocurrir era mero descuido del rubio, lo siguió en puntillas para pillar _in fraganti _al que estuviera dentro del aula. Draco se situó a un lado de la enorme puerta doble y posó su oreja en la madera de roble. Hermione lo imitó y se colocó en la segunda puerta, tratando de oír algo.

Se escuchaba entrecortado, o más bien a ratos. Era el crujir de una madera, un sonido casi imperceptible que se acentuaba y disminuía en un vaivén de tonos. La castaña pensó por un momento que se trataría de Peeves, tramando alguna de sus travesuras en el aula de pociones, pero su deber de prefectos era averiguarlo. Miró a Malfoy, quien ya tenía su mano en el enorme pomo de la segunda puerta, ella hizo lo mismo, y a una imaginaria cuenta de tres, abrieron la puerta del aula de golpe.

Hermione había sentido vergüenza una infinidad de veces, tantas que no podría contarlas con seguridad, pero sentía vergüenzas la mayoría del tiempo. A veces era por su torpeza casi inusual, por su timidez repentina o simplemente por vergüenza ajena. Sin embargo, el tipo de vergüenza que estaba experimentando en ese momento, era una mezcla de esas tres elevado a la quinta. ¿Quién diría que sería tan, pero tan embarazoso presenciar una escena de sexo? Y no cualquier escena, puesto que Hermione había visto una vez ese tipo de películas _muggles _por error, al encender la televisión de su tío Jim. El simple hecho de que la escena fuera en vivo y en directo, con estudiantes que veía todos los días (Un Slytherin de quinto y una Ravenclaw del mismo curso) la hacía enrojecer casi al estilo Weasley. Además, Hermione estaba segura, el presenciar una escena tan íntima, vergonzosa y ajena con Draco Malfoy, el enemigo de toda su infancia tenía un valor agregado, daba una cuota adicional de embarazosa a la situación.

Los chicos se dieron cuenta de inmediato, por lo que, gracias a Merlín según Hermione, no alcanzaron a ser presenciados mucho tiempo en su ritual de apareamiento. El chico se abrochó sus pantalones a la velocidad del rayo y la chica se bajó del pupitre arreglando sus ya maltrechas ropas y buscando su olvidada ropa interior.

-70 puntos menos para Slytherin y Ravenclaw – Logró pronunciar, luego de haber recuperado la voz – Y por Cirse, agradezcan que no los denuncio a sus jefes de casa…

-Estás siendo injusta Granger – Había sonado la voz del rubio.

-¿Es que no puedes ser imparcial de una vez por todas, Malfoy? Se que se trata de tu casa, pero este acto es verdaderamente…

-Al hablar de injusticia, no digo que la condena debería ser menor, todo lo contrario. Me sorprende tu falta de criterio.

Hermione abrió la boca para replicar, pero inmediatamente la cerró al no encontrar palabras. ¿Malfoy hablando de justicia?

-Les descontaré 100 puntos a cada uno y quiero que me sigan, ahora ya, al despacho de sus jefes de casas.

La chica miró con horror a Hermione, se notaba a leguas que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.

-Malfoy, por favor, reconsidéralo…

El rubio la miró unos instantes, con un brillo en la mirada que Hermione no supo identificar del todo. La chica temblaba de arriba abajo como gelatina, y el joven se veía serio y sin saber dónde poner las manos. La castaña sabía que el castigo que imponía Malfoy era el más acatado a las reglas, de hecho, le extrañó profundamente que así fuera, sin embargo, no consideraba que el castigo fuera para tanto. Con sólo descontar varios puntos a sus casas y ser pillados, tendrían con qué escarmentar.

-Lamento tener más sentido del deber qur tú, Granger. Pero tendrán que ser informados al profesor Snape y al profesor Flitwick.

-Malfoy – el tono de voz de Hermione sonó más suplicante de lo que hubiera querido. Ella sabía que el rubio se estaría riendo a carcajadas por dentro, pero no podía simplemente mandar a esos dos jóvenes a la expulsión segura por un acto de necesidad al que recurren casi todos los adolescentes.

Casi todos, menos ella claro estaba.

-Por favor, Malfoy. Nadie tiene por qué enterarse

El rubio la miró unos instantes, directamente a los ojos. Hermione creía en un comienzo que se estaba riendo internamente de ella, pero el semblante tan mortalmente serio que tenía Malfoy en esos momentos la hacía descartar esa posibilidad instantáneamente. Al cabo de unos cuantos segundos la castaña hubiera dado lo que fuera por que Draco dejara de mirarla, nunca había sentido los ojos del heredero de los Malfoy tanto tiempo sobre ella… no sabía por qué, pero esa mirada la estaba incomodando muchísimo.

-Está bien, pueden volver a su sala común – Sentenció él, sin dejar de mirar a la castaña.

Los jóvenes, evidentemente avergonzados, salieron lo más rápido que sus pies le permitieron del aula, antes de que los prefectos cambiaran de opinión. La que no se movió ni un ápice fue Hermione… ¿Desde cuando Malfoy la tomaba en consideración para algo? Es más ¿Desde cuando Malfoy la escuchaba atentamente y no hacía todo lo contrario para fastidiarla? Todo estaba demasiado raro…

-¿Qué pretendes? – Preguntó ella así, sin más. Malfoy no daba puntada sin hilo - ¿Desde cuando te volviste tan bondadoso?

-No es bondad, Granger. Es interés.

Ahora si, Hermione abrió la boca sorprendida.

-¿I-interés?

-Así es, de alguna u otra forma tendrás que devolverme el favor.

-¡No me hiciste favor alguno! – Dijo, al borde del escándalo.

-Muy bien, saldré ahora mismo a informar a Snape y a Flitwick que un par de alumnillos suyos no saben controlar las hormonas.

-¡No! – Hermione se adelantó unos cuantos pasos y le bloqueó la salida – No serías capaz, ya los dejaste ir…

-Se nota que seis años cerca de mí no te han dejado claro que soy capaz de todo…

De repente sintió que el aire no era suficiente para llenar sus pulmones, la cercanía de Malfoy y ese tono de voz que ocupó para decir "que era capaz de todo", la desarmó inesperadamente. Más aún, sentía que Malfoy la miraba así a propósito…

-¿Qué pretendes? – Preguntó ella nuevamente, pero ahora con mucho menos convicción y con un temblor en la voz que la hizo reprenderse mentalmente.

-Por ahora nada – Dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Por ahora? – Hermione recuperó algo de compostura - ¿Qué significa eso?

-Merlín, Granger. Algún día tendrás que devolverme el favor, sólo eso.

Y lo vio irse, como si la confusión e incertidumbre de la chica no lo afectara en lo más mínimo.

¿Qué rayos había sido todo eso? ¿Ningún insulto, ninguna mala palabra, alguna humillación? Malfoy se estaba comportando repentinamente de manera inquietante, y ella no sabía como clasificarlo.

-Tal vez no significa nada – dijo en un murmullo, tratando de convencerse a si misma.

Pero muy en su interior, Hermione Granger sabía que "devolverle el favor algún día", significaría un dolor de cabeza mucho más grande del que se estaba apoderando ahora de la suya.

**OoOoO**

La luz del alba se asomaba lentamente por el horizonte, y así el sol con sus amplios y abrigadores rayos iluminaba los terrenos de Hogwarts de a poco. Esa mañana, Luna Lovegood se había levantado temprano, seguramente más que cualquier persona en todo el colegio, después de todo era una fecha muy especial. Se vistió sin olvidar sus preciados aretes de rábanos, los cuales la protegían de los _snibbuls, _unas maléficas criaturas que disfrutaban hacer cosquillas en la nariz de la gente en los momentos más inoportunos, y su collar de corchos de cerveza de mantequilla.

Luna se alegró de ver la sala común completamente vacía, porque aunque a ella realmente le importaba un knut, no quería que le echaran a perder su día especial con las típicas burlas hacia su persona. Salió de la torre, impecablemente vestida de blanco y al llegar al vestíbulo corrió raudamente hacia el lago negro, sin embargo, antes de que Luna siquiera alcanzara a visualizar parte del lago, una silueta de un hombre la alarmó. Estaba de espaldas, tenía los brazos cruzados, y la luz del amanecer lo hacía ver como un verdadero ser de luz, además que vestía completamente de blanco, como ella. Los cabellos negros de aquel extraño se mecían al compás de la suave brisa primaveral, y la naturaleza parecía estar en completa armonía para con él.

La rubia caminó lenta y sigilosamente hacia el extraño, no por que tuviera miedo, más bien para no interrumpir la meditación de aquel hombre. Al llegar a su lado, Luna volteó para ver su rostro: Lo había visto antes, si. Era un Slytherin cuyo apellido no recordaba, pero siempre la miraba con ojos de comprensión. A pesar de juntarse con Malfoy, Parkinson y Zabini, él irradiaba un aura diferente.

Lista para comenzar lo que había venido a hacer, la chica de porcelánica piel se desprendió de su bata blanca y quedó solo con un ligero vestido del mismo color. Se sumergió hasta las rodillas, empapando el vestido, y esperó…

Lentamente del lago comenzaron a brotar unas lucecillas similares a las luciérnagas, pero de tonalidades blancas invierno y un celeste zafiro muy cautivador. Las pequeñas criaturas comenzaron a danzar iluminando el lago negro con destellos que, sin duda, podían apreciarse de una manera más majestuosa en la plenitud de la noche. Luna, fascinada con lo que las gráciles luces le mostraban, se sumergió en el lago para divisarlas mejor. De cerca parecían hadas, pero no lo eran, su madre se lo había explicado bien. Probablemente eran parientes lejanas de las hadas, pero su función en la tierra era completamente distinta.

Luna sabía que el espectáculo duraba poco, además debía volver a su sala común. Salió del lago y secó sus ropas lentamente, y al girar su rostro, se dio cuenta que el Slytherin que estaba parado hace un instante tras ella, se había ido.

OoOoO

Era el décimo quinto intento de la castaña para levantar a esa pelirroja vaga si no quería perderse el desayuno. Siempre era lo mismo a esas alturas del año, Ginny solía estudiar hasta altas horas de la madrugada y luego se quedaba dormida en los exámenes.

-Ginny, con el estómago vacío rendirás la mitad en el examen de transformaciones…

A toda respuesta, la pelirroja emitió una especie de bufido y se enrolló aún más en sus sábanas. Hermione suspiró y usando acopio de toda su fuerza la despojó de toda la ropa de cama, dejando al descubierto a una Ginny con un pijama negro, bastante sugerente.

-Maldita sea, solo quiero cinco minutos más…

-En cinco minutos es tu examen, ya te perdiste el desayuno irremediablemente.

Y ese fue el detonante para que la chica Weasley brincara de la cama directo al baño. Merlín sabe cómo se demoró tan poco en vestirse, pero era un hecho. Sin embargo, quedaba más de media hora para el dichoso examen, Hermione supuso que una mentira piadosa en pro de su amiga no era penada por las leyes celestiales, así que antes de que a la pelirroja se le ocurriera mirar el reloj, ella ya estaba bastante lejos de la habitación de las Gryffindor de sexto.

Cuando cruzó la sala común, divisó a Ron tragándose prácticamente un libro de Adivinación, y a Harry muy concentrado en su tarea de mirar la nada misma.

-¿No van a desayunar? – preguntó ella, sonriente.

-Vamos en diez minutos – respondió Harry, casi murmurando – Espero a que Ron termine ese enorme libro para el examen de las cinco. Puedes adelantarte.

Hermione miró aprensivamente a Ron y salió de la sala común. Le gustaría haberlo ayudado, pero ella no tenía esa asignatura desde hace mucho tiempo, pero supuso que, como la profesora y la "exacta ciencia" de la adivinación eran las mismas hace siglos, no había que realizar una tarea más grande que inventar, viendo una cruz torcida y un grim en las estrellas.

Al llegar al gran comedor chocó de frente con una chica, casi se estrellan a no ser por los reflejos que sabe Merlín de dónde sacó en ese momento. Al alejarse de la chica, vio a la ruborizada joven de ravenclaw que, la noche anterior, había pillado en el aula de pociones en medio de sus actos reproductivos.

-Yo… - la chica titubeó, y agachó levemente la cabeza – Prefecta… yo…

-Hey, no tienes que decir nada – dijo la castaña poniendo una de sus manos en el hombro de la chica – Está todo bien, solo quiero que no se vuelva a repetir.

-Es que… de verdad lo siento. Y gracias.

Hermione le dedicó una leve sonrisa a la muchacha y se dirigió a la mesa. Su estómago ya clamaba por atención. Cuando se sentó en la mesa las lechuzas comenzaron a volar y traer la correspondencia. Ella, tan ensimismada estaba, que no notó que una lechuza parda lanzaba una carta hacia ella y casi caía en su tazón con avena. Extrañada, tomó la carta dirigida hacia ella y una incontenible sonrisa brotó en sus labios al reconocer la tosca caligrafía, la guardó para leerla tranquilamente en algún lugar seguro, y continuó desayunando con una imborrable mueca de alegría pura.

En la mesa de Slytherin, unos ojos grises la miraban con un brillo especial, cargado de malicia.

OoOoO

Pansy prácticamente se desplomó sobre la cama jadeando y sudando inconteniblemente. A pesar de ya haber terminado, las ávidas manos de su amante la recorrían de pies a cabezas sin ninguna vergüenza, y ella se dejaba hacer. Después de todo, ¿Quién se podía resistir a las caricias de él?

-Draco… - la morena se mordió el labio inferior mientras él la besaba, no precisamente en los labios – Por favor no pares…

Pero el rubio, con una sonrisa de medio lado imborrable se incorporó y comenzó a vestirse lenta y tortuosamente. Pansy lo miró boquiabierta unos segundos y luego se incorporó lanzando un molesto bufido.

-¡No me puedes hacer esto, justo cuando todo comenzaba a ponerse divertido!

-Tengo asuntos que atender.

-¡Pero los exámenes de hoy ya terminaron! – Pansy se cruzó de brazos – Eres muy cruel…

-Y tú muy caprichosa. Sabes que no soy tuyo, así que ni yo ni mis acciones te pertenecemos.

Pansy desvió la mirada. Era cierto, pero solo Morgana sabía cuanto le molestaba esa verdad. Aunque claro, ella estaba completamente segura que Draco no le pertenecía a nadie, al menos no de corazón. Sabía que ella no era la única en su cama, pero al menos tenía la certeza que era ella la única a quien siempre volvía a recurrir.

Al menos en eso tenía ventaja por sobre todas las demás.

-¿Volverás temprano? – Preguntó, resignada.

-Es probable. Como también es probable de que no – Con esto, el rubio le guiñó un ojo y salió de la habitación, despeinado y con la camisa a medio abrochar. Pansy contuvo su rabia apretando las sábanas entre sus manos.

OoOoO

Harry y Ron caminaban discutiendo acaloradamente sobre _quidditch _por el pasillo del tercer piso. No lograban llegar a un consenso sobre cuál sería la mejor estrategia para vencer a los Slytherins en el partido de la semana entrante, y ese partido costaba la copa.

-¡Te lo digo en serio! – Habló Ron, estrepitosamente – Si hacemos esa jugada, ten por seguro que la tropa de Malfoy quedará doblegada ante nosotros.

-Es muy arriesgada Ron, no confío en que todos los chicos logren captar las señales a tiempo. Y sólo tenemos una semana para ensayar…

-¡Pero los _cannons _ganaron las nacionales con esa jugada tres veces consecutivas! – A Ron pareció brillarle la mirada – Fueron las mejores finales que Inglaterra ha presenciado en la historia del _quidditch._

Harry estaba a punto de rebatir cuando su nombre en los labios de una mujer se hizo escuchar en la soledad del pasillo. Ambos amigos se voltearon, y pudieron distinguir entre el resplandor del fuego de las antorchas la esbelta figura de Cho Chang, quien ruborizada y casi agazapada tras una armadura los saludaba tímidamente.

-Hola Cho – Anunció Harry dando un profundo suspiro.

-Es mejor que los deje solos – Anunció el pelirrojo, y antes de que Harry pudiera siquiera replicar, había salido raudo hacia la torre de Gryffindor.

El niño que vivió suspiró cansadamente y se volteó hacia la oriental quien a paso tímido caminó hacia él. Con nerviosismo, el moreno de rascó la nuca sin saber qué decir exactamente.

-Sé que es extraño que me acerque a hablar contigo, más aún a finales de año… - empezó la Ravenclaw, retorciendo un mechón de su largo cabello negro con sus dedos – Pero es mi último año, y hay muchas cosas que quisiera decirte y aclarar antes de irme y, quizás, no vernos más…

Harry tragó saliva, era cierto que Cho había dejado de gustarle hace tiempo, pero no podía evitar cierto nerviosismo al estar cerca de ella, y recordar los besos que se dieron y lo que compartieron juntos.

-Vamos a las cocinas – Invitó Cho, viendo la contradicción en el joven – Va para largo, pero juro que luego de esto no te molestaré más… si no quieres.

Harry accedió. Bajó con Cho hasta las cocinas no muy seguro de sus acciones y dudando nuevamente de sus sentimientos.

OoOoO

-Estoy muy orgullosa de ti – Hermione le sonrió a su torpe aprendiz, mientras él guardaba su caldero y sus materiales nerviosamente.

-E-en verdad Hermione, no sé como pagarte – Neville estaba sonrojado.

-Oh, no te preocupes. Enseñarte me hace estudiar y repasar, así que es un beneficio para los dos.

Neville asintió más confiado, después de todo, gracias a las clases adicionales que Hermione ofreció darle, le estaba costando mucho menos rendir sus exámenes.

-¿Repetimos la misma clase mañana? – Preguntó Hermione.

-Lo siento, Hermione – dijo, bajando la cabeza – Es que… mañana quedé con Hannah, me pidió que la ayudara a cargar unas cosas que comprará en Honeydunkes.

-No hay problema – Hermione le besó la mejilla – Nos vemos en la sala común.

La castaña iba saliendo del aula directamente a la biblioteca a por sus cosas. Había decidido dejarle su mochila encargada a la señora Pince antes de la lección de Dudley en la clase contigua. Cuando entró a la biblioteca la envolvió un silencio sepulcral, no había absolutamente nadie, ni siquiera la señora Pince. Eso era muy extraño, dado que los estudiantes en esa época del año estudiaban como maníacos y no eran siquiera las ocho de la noche (hora en que la biblioteca solía estar casi vacía).

Encogiéndose de hombros y suponiendo que todos debían estar en la cena, se acercó al pupitre de la bibliotecaria y sacó su morral y unos libros que había pedido esa misma tarde. Se cruzó el bolso, colocó los libros en sus brazos y se dispuso a salir de la biblioteca cuando un ruido la alertó. Se volteó cuidadosamente hacia la dirección de la que parecía haberse producido el ruido, pero era difícil determinarlo puesto que el eco del vacío recinto difuminaba los sonidos.

Otro sonido, como el de un libro golpeando contra la mesa. Agudizando su percepción, la castaña se dirigió hacia la última mesa, casi llegando a la sección prohibida, y vio que sobre ella se encontraban apilados un montón de libros. Sin poder aguantar su curiosidad, se acercó a los tomos y leyó algunos títulos. Filosofía. Pasando por Platón hasta Nietzsche, los polvorientos libros de autores _muggles _– y otros no tanto – se lucían sobre la mesa de roble. Hermione tomó un libro de filosofía del siglo XIX entre sus manos y acarició la portada, era un hermoso ejemplar de filosofía moderna.

-Vaya, Granger. No sabía que vivías en la biblioteca.

Ni siquiera necesitó voltearse para saber quién era. Suspiró cansadamente.

-Y yo no tenía idea que sabías leer.

El rubio se acercó hacia ella y le quitó cuidadosamente el libro de tapa verde en las manos de la chica. Ella no pudo contenerse a hablar.

-¿Filosofía _muggle_? Que… contradictorio en ti.

-Debo admitir que me sorprenden algunos, Granger. No soy tan orgulloso como para no reconocer que los _muggles _tienen prospectos admirables.

Ella no supo si Malfoy lo hizo deliberadamente, pero sintió y vio como los ojos grises de Draco la recorrieron de pies a cabeza. No pudo evitar ruborizarse un poco, pero siguió hablando tratando de no dejar en evidencia lo que había notado.

-Ciertamente, no creí vivir demasiado como para escucharte decir eso.

Y Draco soltó una risa. No cómo las despectivas carcajadas que solía soltar. Más bien fue algo sincero, que si no hubiera salido precisamente de él, Hermione juraría que fue real y verdadera.

Ok, esto estaba demasiado raro.

Sin decir nada más, Hermione se dio vuelta dispuesta a salir de la biblioteca. Pero la voz del condenado Slytherin la hizo voltear nuevamente, con la boca abierta.

-Si, Granger. Tú también caes en la categoría de "prospecto admirable".

-¿Estás drogado?

Malfoy bufó como respuesta.

-¿O te has golpeado en la cabeza últimamente? Porque lo que yo estoy viendo es al príncipe de los déspotas Slytherins alabando a una sangre sucia despreciable.

Y no lo negó.

-Seriamente, te desconozco.

-No puedo creer que te pongas así solo por recibir un halago – dijo, poniendo el libro sobre los demás y acercándose peligrosamente a ella.

-No es el halago lo que me preocupa Malfoy. Es tu salud mental.

-¿Tan difícil de creer es que yo me haya redimido de mis conductas despectivas y discriminatorias, y pretenda llevar una conversación casual y civilizada con la bruja más inteligente del colegio?

Eso ya era demasiado.

-¿Qué pretendes? – Preguntó, recelosa.

-Es la segunda vez que me lo preguntas en menos de veinticuatro horas – Draco torció los labios, ella no se percataba aún que él estaba casi dos metros más cerca. A toda respuesta, Hermione resopló.

-Es que no puedo pensar que simplemente hayas cambiado tus ideales de un día para otro para rebajarte a hablar con alguien que detestaste desde la cuna.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

-Soy flexible.

-Eso es lo más absurdo que he escuchado en mucho tiempo…

-¿Qué quieres que haga para que me creas?

Una sonrisa brotó en los labios de la castaña. Más de incredulidad que de otra cosa.

-Comportarte como un Malfoy, y no pretender acercarte a mí. Hemos sido enemigos durante seis años y eso no cambiará por un halago.

-Está bien – Draco se llevó la mano a la barbilla – Si crees que no puedo cambiar, que soy inflexible y que no podemos hablarnos de forma civilizada, te haré cambiar de opinión.

Hermione arqueó una ceja.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

Draco redujo la distancia entre ellos y la apegó contra la pared de la biblioteca. La castaña estaba tan shockeada que abrió la boca con sorpresa y tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, mientras que sigilosamente la mano del rubio se deslizaba por el bolsillo de su túnica y, sin que ella lo notara, sacaba la carta que estaba en su interior y la escondía en su propia túnica rápidamente.

-Esto…

Y con suavidad, el rubio besó la mejilla de la chica. El tacto fue tibio, suave y si bien el beso era inocente, ambos sabían que habían cruzado una línea puesta entre ellos desde que nacieron. Él se apartó, cogiendo los libros sobre la mesa y alejándose un poco.

-Buenas noches, Granger.

Salió de la biblioteca rápidamente mientras la castaña, aún pegada contra la pared, se tocaba el lugar besado por Malfoy cerca del pómulo. ¿Qué rayos había sido eso? No lo sabía… Y tampoco estaba segura de querer averiguarlo…

-.-

**Como lo prometí, seguiré con éste fic luego de haber finalizado el anterior. Me alegro de saber que cuento con ustedes :). Besos desde Chile!**

**Y atentas al especial de Halloween!  
**


	3. Más que emociones

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece. Sólo los acontecimientos.**

**Capítulo 3: 'Más que emociones'  
**

Cuando Ginny bajó a desayunar ese día sábado en la mañana, se encontró la sala común completamente vacía. No era extraño en todo caso, pues todos en el castillo aprovecharon aquel día que sería la última oportunidad para ir a Hogsmeade ese año. Ella decidió no ir al pueblo, estaba cansada mental y físicamente por una semana repleta de exámenes, y ella estudió como una maníaca para sacar un excelente en todos sus TIMO's, y a decir verdad, había ido tantas veces a Hogsmeade que la idea no la alegraba en absoluto. Atravesó la vacía estancia y se dirigió a la salida, estaba a punto de cruzar el retrato de la señora gorda, cuando sintió repentinos pasos tras ella.

Al voltearse para averiguar quien era el artífice de los pasos, chocó con los verdes y penetrantes ojos de Harry, quien la miró de una forma que ella no supo interpretar del todo.

¿Tristeza? ¿Nostalgia tal vez?

-Buenos días – Saludó la pelirroja, sin moverse de su posición, Harry le contestó con una sonrisa débil y automática - ¿Bajas a desayunar?

Harry dudó un momento. El torrente de emociones que surgían en su pecho, como remolinos, le alertaban que quizás acompañar a Ginny a desayunar no era la mejor opción, sin embargo aceptó, caminando hacia ella.

-Creí que irías a Hogsmeade – dijo Harry al llegar a su lado, con una voz mucho más ronca de lo normal - no esperaba encontrarme a nadie en la sala común.

-Quería descansar en el castillo, ya sabes, por todos los exámenes que hemos tenido esta semana – respondió ella – Es reconfortante estar solo de vez en cuando en este enorme castillo.

Y Harry le encontró toda la razón.

Bajaron de la torre de Gryffindor en silencio y descendieron la escalinata de mármol. Al llegar al gran comedor, se dieron cuenta de cuan vacío estaba el colegio. Solo unos cinco o cuatro alumnos por mesa desayunaban tranquilamente bajo un silencio casi sepulcral. Casi no había profesores tampoco. Todo el castillo debería estar disfrutando en el pueblo.

Sin embargo, mientras se sentaba con Ginny en un extremo de la mesa de Gryffindor, sintió que unos ojos oscuros, provenientes de la mesa de Ravenclaw, se clavaban en su rostro y permanecían fijos allí.

No quiso levantar la vista.

No después de todo lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior.

OoOoO

Después de mucho tiempo sin haberse sentido así, ella estaba tan feliz que irradiaba un aura mágica que de seguro encandilaba a sus compañeros. El día estaba precioso: las aves cantaban anunciando la cercanía del verano, los frutos mágicos se asomaban por los árboles y el sol parecía irradiar más luz que nunca sobre las empinadas colinas y el despejado cielo. Además, ya no habían más exámenes de que preocuparse, tenía el día completamente libre, y lo que completaba su maravillosa felicidad, era el hecho de que Draco Malfoy estaba con ella para acompañarla en tan esplendoroso día.

Con una imborrable sonrisa en el rostro y tomada del brazo del rubio, se paseaba junto a las estanterías abarrotadas de cosas al azar, que no tenían ninguna importancia, puesto que sus cinco sentidos estaban sólo con su rubio acompañante. A Pansy le hubiera encantado ir al salón de Madame Pudipié a tomar un té helado junto a él, pero sabía que Draco detestaba ese lugar.

Miró a su acompañante, y lo que vio en él hizo que su sonrisa se aflojara un poco. Él tenía la mandíbula tensa, apretada, y los puños tan crispados que sus nudillos estaban blancos, su entrecejo estaba levemente fruncido, y de seguro asesinaría a alguien con la mirada que tenía.

-Draco… – habló Pansy, insegura de lo que saldría de sus labios - ¿Ocurre algo?

El rubio ni siquiera se dignó a responderle. Solo se limitó a seguir caminando como un autómata, con su mente en Merlín sabe que cosa. De lo único que estaba segura la pelinegra, es que muy pocas veces había visto así a su acompañante, y tenía que tener alguna razón de peso para comportarse de esa manera.

De seguro, algo lo estaba carcomiendo de rabia.

.

…

….

…

.

_Querida Hermione_

Incluso el mismo enunciado le molestaba enormemente.

_No sabes lo mucho que he pensado en ti todo este tiempo, los días se me hacen infinitos, sin contar la falta que me has hecho. Deberías venir a mi casa para este verano, a mamá le encantará tenerte nuevamente por acá…_

¡Ese maldito Búlgaro estaba frustrando todos sus planes! Se notaba a leguas que babeaba por la rata de biblioteca, pero no podía creer que el sentimiento fuera recíproco. La sola idea le daba náuseas.

…_el último beso que te di todavía me quema los labios, sé que decidiste que no tuviéramos nada serio por la distancia, la fama y todo eso… pero no aguanto más. Necesito estar contigo…_

¿Un beso entre esos dos? Que asco. Si no actuaba rápido, no podría llevar a cabo sus planes en el tiempo que él había predispuesto para lograr su cometido. Tenía que sacar a ese troglodita inmundo del camino…

_Te quiero. No sabes cuánto._

_V.K._

- Draco… ¿Ocurre algo?

La voz de Parkinson lo sacó súbitamente de sus pensamientos sobre la carta de ese búlgaro cavernícola. No respondió, sólo continuó caminando junto con Pansy para tratar de disipar todo aquello de su cabeza.

Al pasar cabeza de puerco, Pansy se detuvo brusca y súbitamente. Draco la miró con una ceja alzada, y descubrió como su mirada destilaba un odio y un rencor tan profundos que hasta él temió un segundo, tenía el ceño muy fruncido, los labios apretados y temblaba de furia. Siguió la línea ocular de la morena y se sorprendió al ver a Granger sentada en una banca alejada de los locales del pueblo, escribiendo esmeradamente sobre un trozo de pergamino pequeño.

- La inmundicia no nos deja siquiera caminar en paz – Vociferó Pansy, tan fuerte que Granger alzó su mirada unos cuantos segundos. Sus ojos chocolate pasaron de una furiosa Pansy a Draco, lo miró un instante a los ojos, y siguió escribiendo sin siquiera inmutarse.

Pansy se soltó del brazo de Draco y una palabrota salió de sus labios aristócratas, sacó su varita, con una furia tan grande por la indiferencia de la castaña que era raro que no le saliera humo por la nariz, como un dragón colérico. Se acercó corriendo hacia Hermione quien ni se movió, hasta que la morena quien respiraba tan agitadamente, le había desperdigado sus cosas de un manotazo, haciendo que el tintero se desperdigara por la hierba tiñéndola de negro. Al fin, la Gryffindor levantó la mirada, desafiante, enfrentándose a Pansy que mantenía su varita alzada y notoriamente temblorosa.

-¿Se te ofrece algo, Parkinson? – Preguntó la castaña calmadamente, mientras doblaba el pergamino en el que estaba escribiendo y recogía sus cosas con una tranquilidad inusitada.

-¡Vete de aquí, inmunda! – Gritó la morena, con la varita tan temblorosa que era improbable que un hechizo bien hecho saliera de allí. La castaña no despegó la mirada de ella - ¡Ahora!

-No sabía que esta banca era tuya, Parkinson. No he visto tu nombre en ningún lugar.

-No me provoques, sangre sucia, que tu osadía puede costarte muy caro.

-¿Costarme caro? Me atrevería a decir que no sabes hacer bien siquiera un _lumos. _

A Draco eso le hizo mucha gracia, no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¡Cómo te atreves! – La Slytherin pegó su varita con tanta fuerza al cuello de la castaña, que ella dio un imperceptible gemido de dolor - ¡Eres una asquerosa, ensucias todo el mundo mágico con tu sangre podrida y…!

Pero lo que fuera que Pansy iba a decir en ese momento, quedó ahogado en su garganta. Draco avanzó hacia ella y la tomó bruscamente de la muñeca, quitándole así su varita. La Slytherin lo miró con los ojos desorbitados, anonadada por el comportamiento de su compañero de casa. Él la miró unos instantes, como si nada en el mundo pudiera atravesar ese duro rostro y esa fría coraza.

-Déjala tranquila, Pansy – le dijo después de un minuto. Y no era una petición, era una clara orden.

A la pelinegra se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas en un solo instante, su labio inferior tiritó y balbuceó algo que ni Hermione ni Draco lograron comprender. Luego se irguió, quitándole su varita al rubio, y salió corriendo en dirección contraria, sin mirar hacia atrás.

Hermione se tocó el cuello adolorido, donde la varita de Parkinson la había tocado, de seguro le quedaría alguna marca, la morena había presionado muy fuerte contra su cuello. Luego, como dándose cuenta de que no estaba sola, subió los ojos hacia Malfoy, y al notar que él la estaba mirando eliminó completamente el contacto visual.

-Deberías controlar a tu novia, Malfoy- Habló ella, como si nada - Es un poco neurótica.

El rubio no respondió, sólo limitó a sentarse en la banca, justo a un lado de la castaña. No hablaron por unos minutos, mientras la Gryffindor reparaba mágicamente sus tinteros y recogía su morral. Después de un rato, exasperada por el silencio, habló:

-¿Parkinson no se enojará si te quedas aquí?

Draco se encogió de hombros, como si la sola idea le importara un comino.

Hermione no se atrevió a continuar con la carta que le estaba escribiendo de respuesta a Víctor con Malfoy a su lado, sin intenciones de marcharse. Guardó todas las cosas restantes en su morral y se levantó para ir a las tres escobas y terminar allá su mensaje acompañada de una helada cerveza de mantequilla. Pero al parecer, Malfoy no quería dejarla en paz, en absoluto. El rubio se levantó y la siguió.

-¿Qué quieres ahora, Malfoy? – La Gryffindor suspiró, tratando de calmarse. Estaba harta de que Malfoy siguiera con ese estúpido comportamiento de _"tengamos una tregua, podemos ser los mejores amigos de la vida"._

-Granger, sólo estas en mi camino, no te lo tomes personal.

Hermione se volteó, molesta e irritada. Siguió caminando rápidamente hacia las tres escobas por las abarrotadas calles llenas de estudiantes. Al entrar a la taberna se dirigió hacia la larga barra y ordenó a la señora Rosmerta una botella de cerveza de mantequilla bien helada. Después de todo, el calor se estaba tornando insoportable tanto fuera como dentro del bar.

Ya estaba sacando el pergamino, el tintero y la pluma para continuar su carta, cuando sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado, al levantar la vista sintió unas incontrolables ganas de vaciar la botella entera de cerveza de mantequilla en esa platinada cabeza.

-En serio, Malfoy ¿Qué quieres? – Preguntó, dándose por vencida - ¿No puedes dejarme tranquila?

Y el muy descarado no respondió, ni siquiera la miró. Le dirigió una irresistible sonrisa a la señora Rosmerta y ésta le trajo casi corriendo una jarra llena hasta el borde con cerveza de mantequilla.

Hermione volvió a guardar sus cosas, primero muerta antes de escribir a Víctor al lado de _ese_.

Bebieron sus cervezas en silencio, Hermione sentía los ojos de Malfoy taladrándola sin compasión, molestándola. De repente sintió un fuerte aroma a tabaco impregnarse en el ambiente, giró el cuello para ver al rubio, y se sorprendió al verlo fumando despreocupadamente, a vista y paciencia de toda la taberna.

-¿Qué demonios haces? – Dijo ella, frunciendo el entrecejo.

- Pensé que eras más inteligente – Dijo, exhalando el aire. Ella frunció aún más el ceño – Era una broma.

-¡Fumar está prohibido! – Chilló, con una voz de prefecta que lo hizo soltar una pequeña risita.

-No estamos en Hogwarts, Granger. Acá puedo hacer lo que se me venga en gana.

-Aún así eres menor de edad, no deberías fumar en las narices de los profesores.

-Mientras no estemos en los terrenos de colegio, no pueden llamarme la atención

Hermione suspiró, rendida. Él tenía razón.

-¿Quieres uno? – Malfoy le señalaba la cigarrera de plata fina. Ella negó con la cabeza automáticamente.

-No estoy acostumbrada a matarme deliberadamente, Malfoy, muchas gracias.

-Te apuesto cien galeones a que nunca lo has probado siquiera.

Ella se sonrojó frunciendo el entrecejo levemente. Él sonrió socarronamente, probando su punto.

-No… es decir… Hace mal.

-Ya, pero eso es sabido por todos en el planeta, incluso por los que fumamos.

Hermione lo miró, con una extraña expresión en sus ojos.

-¿Cómo puedes fumar eso mientras sabes que te estás matando poco a poco?

Draco se encogió de hombros, mientras expulsaba aire por su nariz.

-No pretendo vivir cien años, Granger. Hay cosas peores que el tabaco.

Hermione lo miró entornando los ojos.

-¿Peores? ¿Cómo qué?

-Las relaciones humanas. Causan una dependencia aún mayor que el mismo tabaco. Al menos existen los parches de nicotina y tratamientos para dejar de fumar...

Hermione meditó un momento las palabras del rubio. Luego sacudió su cabeza, decidida a no darle la razón.

-Es una de las reflexiones más cobardes que he escuchado en mi vida – dijo, después de pensarlo bien – Y eso ya es decir mucho.

-No es un punto de vista cobarde, Granger, es bastante realista. Prefiero matarme con algo que me causa un placer, a morir a los cien años sufriendo por la gente y sus complicadas formas de encariñarse y relacionarse. Al menos hay terapias para dejar el tabaco, la gente marca mucho más que el cigarrillo, te lo puedo asegurar.

Hermione suspiró rendida, y dio un trago largo a su fría cerveza.

-En un extraño sentido, tienes razón. Pero aún así, pienso que es una cobardía limitarse a los vicios por miedo a vivir como se debe. La vida es una constante interacción humana, Malfoy, quieras o no te relacionarás con gente, te enamorarás, harás amistades, sufrirás y todo lo demás que conlleva el convivir con la sociedad, a menos, claro, que decidas aislarte a una montaña solitaria con cantidades industriales de tabaco para matarte solo – Bebió nuevamente, dando un suspiro luego de terminar – Incluso si vivieras como un ermitaño seguirías siendo parte de la sociedad.

Malfoy sonrió de medio lado, dio una última calada a su cigarrillo y se lo ofreció a una sorprendida Hermione. Ella lo miró extrañada.

-Adelante, pruébalo – le dijo él, ofreciéndolo como si fuera una inocente tableta de chocolate – No te harás adicta al tabaco con sólo probarlo una vez, Granger.

Hermione titubeó un momento, después de todo no acostumbraba a confiar en quien había sido su enemigo durante seis largos años, pero quizás con la valentía que la cerveza le había propinado, tomó el cigarro que Malfoy le ofrecía y lo miró como si fuera una bomba que podía estallar en cualquier momento. El humo que salía de él danzaba en el ambiente, creando diversas figuras vaporosas.

Tragó saliva y se decidió. No podía ser tan malo si todo el mundo lo hacía. ¿O si?

Se llevó el cigarro tímidamente a los labios y aspiró levemente. Un suave humo se apoderó de su boca, no sabía mal, de hecho tenía un leve aroma a vainilla.

-Trata de aspirarlo con la nariz, que el humo no pase a tu garganta – escuchó decir a Malfoy, quien le observaba los labios.

Y lo hizo. Con mucho cuidado sintió que el humo llenaba su sistema respiratorio, sin embargo la mirada de Malfoy la incomodaba tanto que se desconcentró y parte del humo se coló por su garganta, sintiendo una picazón incontenible. Comenzó a toser de manera estrepitosa, muchos se voltearon para ver que le sucedía.

-Para ser la primera vez que aspiras humo de tabaco, no lo hiciste nada mal – Draco dio una calada al mismo cigarro y lo apagó contra un cenicero lleno de colillas. La castaña seguía tosiendo estruendosamente.

Cuando su tos se había calmado casi por completo y ya podía respirar con normalidad, bebió un trago de su cerveza y con los ojos con lágrimas se dirigió hacia Malfoy.

-Recuérdame no hacerte caso nunca más, ha sido horrible.

-La primera vez siempre es horrible, Granger.

Hermione lo miró con los ojos entornados mientras se secaba las lágrimas de tanto toser. En ese momento se abrió la puerta del bar y escuchó el ruido de unos pasos apresurados. Hacia ellos.

-¡Que le estás haciendo, maldito hurón! – Era Ron, se dirigió rápidamente hacia la barra con la varita alzada, y el rostro tan rojo como su cabello - ¡Déjala en paz!

Draco lo miró como si fueran desperdicios de dragón.

-Ron… - comenzó Hermione, pero su voz sonó un poco ahogada por el humo que seguía en su interior.

El pelirrojo debe haberlo interpretado como si ella se encontrara angustiada, además sus ojos llenos de lágrimas no colaboraban con desmentir el hecho.

Ron se abalanzó contra Malfoy, quien en un intento de defenderse, se corrió hacia un lado y Ron se golpeó en el pecho con la barra. Se volteó hacia el escurridizo rubio y se acercó a zancadas, dejando su varita olvidada y recurriendo a los puños.

-¡Ron, para! – Chilló Hermione, ya más repuesta - ¡Malfoy no me ha hecho nada!

Pero Ron no escuchaba, daba puñetazos al aire sin alcanzar a Malfoy que hábilmente los evadía. Un hombre alto se levantó de una de las mesas cercanas a la barra y agarró a Ron por la túnica para que no siguiera lanzando golpes, pero el pelirrojo seguía insistiendo dando todo un espectáculo.

-¡Suélteme…! – Gritaba Ron, fuera de sí, alzando sus brazos y sus piernas para liberarse – ¡No volverás a molestarla, hurón canalla!

Hermione se paró delante de él, con el ceño fruncido y el rostro lívido. Ron cesó un poco en sus movimientos

-Ronald, cálmate, Malfoy no me estaba molestando en absoluto.

-¿Cómo…? – Ron pareció calmarse de repente - ¿Y por qué lloras entonces?

-No tiene nada que ver con que Malfoy me haya hecho algo, Ron, sólo estábamos conversando.

Ron miró alternativamente a Malfoy y a Hermione, como si nunca hubiese oído algo tan inverosímil en toda su vida. Luego, dirigiendo sus ojos a la castaña como si ésta estuviera loca de remate, abandonó las tres escobas.

Hermione suspiró ruidosamente, se sentó nuevamente en su puesto, y miró a Malfoy que parecía tan tranquilo como siempre.

-Parece que tú también deberías controlar a tu noviecito. Es igual de neurótico que Pansy.

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír.

-_Touché._

OoOoO

No lo podía creer.

De veras ¡No lo podía creer!

¿Hermione Granger, hablando pacíficamente con Draco Malfoy? Tenía que ser una broma de muy mal gusto.

Azorado, Ron se dirigió hacia el castillo a enormes zancadas. El ver a Hermione con el hurón déspota le habían quitado todas las ganas de pasar un agradable sábado en honeydukes, probando los nuevos chocolates rellenos con salsa de merengue picante. Caminó por los terrenos iluminados por el soleado día, atravesó la enorme entrada de roble del castillo y subió de tres en tres los escalones de la escalera de mármol luego de cruzar el vestíbulo.

Tan enfurecido iba hacia la torre de Gryffindor, que no se dio cuenta que alguien venía en dirección contraria a él en el pasillo del segundo piso. Quien quiera que fuera, era una chica que había caído al suelo estrepitosamente, él alcanzó a arrimarse a la pared para no caer.

Estaba a punto de ayudarla a levantarse, cuando se dio cuenta de quien era.

-¡Fíjate por dónde caminas, comadreja asquerosa! – Gritó, una furiosa Pansy Parkinson, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Ron, estupefacto, trató de ayudarla a levantarse, sobándose la espalda - ¡No me toques!

Ella se levanto con dificultad del suelo, sacudiéndose la túnica. Los ojos los tenía rojos y su labio inferior tiritaba incontrolablemente. De seguro había estado llorando

-Lo siento, Parkinson – se disculpó Ron, olvidando que era una Slytherin, y sintiendo una peculiar compasión por la chica que se deshacía en sollozos desesperados.

-No quiero tus disculpas, Weasley – dijo, secándose el rostro con la manga de la túnica negra. Avanzó hacia Ron y lo empujó de su camino para seguir caminando. Al poco rato se perdió de vista.

Con todo el incidente ocurrido con Parkinson en el pasillo, Ron se olvidó momentáneamente de lo enojado que venía por culpa de Hermione y Malfoy. Subió hasta la torre de Gryffindor, dijo la contraseña y cruzó el retrato para entrar a la sala común. No había absolutamente nadie, ni siquiera Ginny que se había quedado ese día para descansar. Subió hasta los dormitorios de los chicos de sexto y encontró a Harry, tendido boca arriba en su cama, mirando atentamente el techo como si fuera lo más interesante en el mundo.

-Harry – el pelirrojo se acercó a él, y se sentó en el borde la cama de su amigo – Harry, ¿Me oyes?

El aludido desvió los ojos del techo y miró a Ron al rostro. Tenía la mirada perdida y los labios unidos en una sola y recta línea.

-Estás raro desde la mañana – dijo Ron, preocupado – Más bien, desde ayer en la noche. ¿Pasó algo con Cho?

Un destello de tristeza cruzó los ojos de Harry, Ron tragó saliva.

-¿Es eso? ¿Qué quería Cho anoche?

Harry abrió la boca, dubitativo. No era que no confiara en Ron, pero sus actos lo avergonzaban, y no estaba seguro de que Ron fuera la persona indicada para un consejo, más aún tomando en cuenta que él era el hermano de Ginny…

¡Pero qué demonios! Ron era su mejor amigo, y eso nada lo podía cambiar. Cuando se decidió a hablar se incorporó y dio un enorme suspiro, ordenando sus pensamientos. Pero nada alcanzó a decir, Ron lo interrumpió abruptamente.

-¡Hermione! – gritó Ron, de repente, dándose un golpe en la frente con la palma de la mano.

-Estás mal de la cabeza Ron, soy Harry…

- No, no. ¡Es Hermione, ella es la que está mal de la cabeza!

Harry alzó una ceja, demostrando su incredulidad.

-Fui a las tres escobas a saludar a la señora Rosmerta y a comprar una cerveza de mantequilla, cuando la encontré charlando amenamente con el hurón oxigenado.

-¿Con Malfoy? – Harry lo miró, como si Ron hubiese confesado que bailaba ballet con Snape los viernes en la torre de Astronomía.

-¡Te lo juro! Al principio pensé que la estaba molestando, porque tenía los ojos brillantes de lágrimas… pero luego lo defendió, ¡Y dijo que solo estaban conversando!

-¿Seguro que no bebiste demasiado, Ron?

Ron chasqueó la lengua, molesto. Harry hizo un gesto con la mano, dejando en claro que le creía.

-Debemos hacer algo, Harry. Hermione puede correr peligro junto a ese mal nacido. No confío en Malfoy, y definitivamente no llegará el día en que lo haga.

Harry miró a Ron un momento, pensativo. Luego suspiró y se dirigió hacia su mejor amigo.

-¿Sabes? Esta vez es mejor dejarlo en manos de Hermione.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que oyes. Ella está lo suficientemente crecida y es madura como para decidir por si misma lo que quiere para su vida y lo que no. Si ella cree que juntarse con Malfoy es una buena decisión, supongo que tendremos que aceptarla, a fin de cuentas ella siempre ha estado con nosotros en las buenas y en las malas.

Ron no podía más de estupefacción.

-¿Te estás oyendo, Harry? ¡Es Malfoy, el mismo que nos ha hecho la vida imposible durante 6 años! – Ron bufó sonoramente – Si quieres mi opinión, creo que es una traición hacia nosotros… ¡Siempre la hemos defendido de él!

-No me malinterpretes Ron, a mi tampoco me agrada. Pero confío en que Hermione sabe lo que hace, y si llega a cometer algún error por culpa de sus decisiones, ahí estaremos los dos para apoyarla. Al menos yo sí lo estaré. No puedo negarte que también me duele… pero es inteligente, y es nuestra amiga.

-¡…Pero es Malfoy!

-¡Y ella es Hermione! – Harry se masajeó las sienes, como lo hacía la castaña cuando Ron la exasperaba – Escucha, ni siquiera tienes pruebas de que tengan una amistad o algo así. Solo los oíste conversando. Aún así, tenemos que hablar con ella.

Ron no parecía muy convencido de los argumentos de Harry, aún así, asintió silenciosamente, sin decir ninguna palabra más.

OoOoO

Se juraba a si misma no volver a estar junto a Draco Malfoy en una taberna, ni en ningún lugar en el que pudiera haber alcohol. No sólo había probado por primera vez el tabaco, si no que se envalentonó y probó también el whiskey de fuego y una jarra llena de hidromiel añejada con especias. El problema ocurrió cuando se levantó del asiento de madera, se sentía tan mareada que no creía lograr llegar a Hogwarts sin caerse unas cuantas veces en el intento.

Y el maldito Malfoy se reía descaradamente desde su asiento, sin vergüenza, y él era el culpable de todo. Absolutamente de todo.

-Nunca creí verte al borde de la borrachera total, Granger – Al muy descarado se le salían las lágrimas de la risa.

-Esto es exclusivamente culpa tuya, Malfoy. Si no fuera por tu 'buena influencia' yo no estaría en este estado. Así que o me ayudas a salir de aquí y llegar al castillo sana y salva, o te dejaré incapacitado de tener descendencia.

Malfoy negó con la cabeza, resignado. La tomó del brazo para ayudarla a salir de la taberna. Seguramente eran más de las siete de la tarde, el sol ya se encontraba muy abajo en el cielo. Si se apresuraban llegarían al castillo antes de que terminara la cena. Si bien la castaña no había tomado casi nada, a opinión del rubio, para ser la primera vez era demasiado. Ella hacía su mejor esfuerzo para no tambalearse, pero sentía que el suelo era de arena movediza y su vista se nublaba cada vez más.

-A este paso llegaremos después de la media noche – dijo el rubio, suspirando derrotado – Ven.

Condujo a la castaña hacia la misma banca en donde se encontraron horas antes, y la sentó, poniendo sus manos en los hombros de ella y mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-Quédate aquí. Vuelvo enseguida.

-No pretenderás dejarme aquí, abandonada a mi suerte…. – dijo ella, con la poca suspicacia que podía demostrar estando en ese estado.

-No, Granger.

Hermione no dijo nada, secretamente confiaba en que Malfoy le estaba diciendo la verdad (Claro, nunca lo confesaría). Vio al rubio alejarse en dirección a las tiendas de Hogsemade, hasta que se perdió entre los pocos alumnos que aún rondaban en el pueblo..

Lentamente, un horrible sentimiento de vacío se instaló en su pecho.

OoOoO

En la sala común de Slytherin, no sólo la chimenea ardía. Al parecer, cierta morena parecía echar más fuego que la misma hoguera. Pansy se encontraba acuclillada sobre el sofá, con el ceño fruncido y los labios aprisionados entre sus blancos dientes, apretaba fuertemente su bufanda esmeralda y plata mientras sus ojos estaban clavados fijamente en el fuego verdoso, el cual crepitaba ruidosamente.

Pansy sentía que las llamas quemaban sus entrañas con un odio que se expandía dentro de ella, como la misma plaga. Enferma, insana.

-¿Admirando la belleza del fuego, Pansy? – Preguntó una voz tras ella, que lejos de sonar cordial poseía un tono burlón inconfundible - ¿O ardiendo de rabia?

-Cállate – Masculló la morena, sin alejar los ojos del fuego incandescente.

Se escuchó la puerta de la sala común cerrarse fuertemente, Pansy se levantó y volteó su cabeza con la esperanza de que fuera Draco quien hacía aparición en la estancia, pero para su decepción, era sólo Theodore Nott. El joven que estaba junto a Pansy sonrió socarronamente, mostrando su blanca dentadura contrastando con su piel negra.

-Te están dejando plantada, ¿Eh, Pansy?

-Zabinni – murmuró ella, venenosamente – Déjame en paz.

-Parece que hay una enfermedad en el aire – dijo Zabinni tan fuerte, que incluso varios chicos se dieron vuelta a mirarlo. Pero él pasó sus ojos de Pansy a Theodore – Al parecer, el mundo se está enamorando últimamente.

-No es sorpresa para nadie que a Parkinson le guste Malfoy – masculló Millicent Bullstode hoscamente, desde una esquina apartada.

-Si, pero parece el gusto por los _rubios_ se está expandiendo como una enfermedad contagiosa – siseó el joven, malévolamente - ¿No es así, Nott? ¿Qué opinas?

El castaño Theodore Nott lo miró tranquilamente unos instantes. Sus ojos azul claro reflejaban una paz interior muy contradictoria a la rabia que centellaba en los ojos de Pansy, y a los maléficos ojos de Blaise.

-No lo sé, Blaise – dijo tranquilamente, mientras se colocaba un suéter negro y se disponía a salir nuevamente – Sólo se que alguien siente debilidad por los… hijos de _muggles. _

La mirada de Zabinni se oscureció aún más, si eso era posible. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo en contra del castaño, se escabulló por la salida de la sala común con una sonrisa triunfal es sus labios. El moreno gruñó sonoramente y se sentó junto a Pansy, que seguía irradiando una rabia increíble.

Ambos se quedaron allí, contemplando el fuego como unas verdaderas serpientes ponzoñosas.

OoOoO

Si fuera una situación normal, Hermione Granger estaría completamente hechizada al ver una puesta de sol tan hermosa como la que se lucía en ese instante en el cielo, los destellos rojos y naranjos resplandecían entre las montañas altas y majestuosas, y las nubes se teñían de un escarlata tan intenso que parecían estar cargadas de sangre. Además, el celeste desvaído entre los colores intensos se tornaba cada vez más oscuro, y dejaba entrever los astros que titilaban tímidamente en el cielo, presentándose de a poco y llenando el creciente cielo nocturno.

Si, era una visión realmente hermosa y digna de admirar, pero ella no podía dejar de pensar en ese maldito hurón que la tenía abandonada en esa helada banca de piedra de Hogsmeade, hace lo que ella estimaba deberían ser tres cuartos de hora. Maldito niño aristócrata, mimado… déspota.

Resopló, molesta, y decidió ir caminando hacia Hogwarts antes de que el sol quedara irremediablemente escondido tras esas enormes montañas y el camino se hiciera más difícil. Cuando viera al rubio, se encargaría de castrarlo sin varita.

Se levantó, menos mareada pero con el cuerpo más pesado, decidida a recorrer el largo trayecto hacia el castillo, completamente _sola. _

Un paso, dos, tres… eso sería más largo de lo que había estimado. Sus pies estaban pesados y entumidos, pero definitivamente no quería quedarse allí a pasar la noche.

-¿Dónde crees que vas? – Preguntó una voz tras ella, que hizo que inmediatamente se quedara tiesa – Te dije que me esperaras.

La castaña resopló, molesta. Dio media vuelta para encararlo, cuando la imagen proyectada hacia sus ojos la derritió. Draco Malfoy estaba a dos o tres metros de ella, con dos vasos plásticos – _muggles – _con un líquido humeante dentro y una bolsa transparente llena de deliciosos pastelillos de distintos colores y tamaños. Sintió que el corazón se le encogía de repente, Malfoy estaba haciendo algo, para ella, y por ella…

El rubio se sentó en la banca y colocó ambos vasos sobre la fría piedra, abrió la bolsa de plástico y la dejó también a un lado. Levantó la mirada hacia Hermione y sonrió de medio lado, _como sólo él sabía hacerlo._

-No voy a comerme todo esto solo – dijo, sin abandonar esa maldita sonrisa que hacía sentir sus piernas como una gelatina sin solidificar.

La castaña se acercó, vacilante y se sentó en el espacio libre que quedaba luego de la comida y Malfoy. Tomó uno de los vasos plásticos y bebió, notando como el café de grano la reconfortaba, tenía un leve sabor a chocolate, que le suavizó el paladar y la garganta. El rubio bebía de su café, que desprendía un olor a vainilla penetrante, los rojos rayos del sol teñían su platinada cabellera, logrando que su cabello se viera anaranjado y sus ojos levemente más cálidos.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto? – Se atrevió a preguntar ella, luego de tanto silencio.

-Tuve que caminar bastante, no había ninguna cafetería abierta – bebió un sorbo de su café – Encontré un local abierto cerca de la estación de trenes, ese que vende artículos _muggles._

-Hubiera sido bastante divertido ver a Draco Malfoy comprando en una tienda de artículos _muggles._

Draco hizo una mueca de resignación. Hermione sonrió.

-No es la primera vez que voy a una de esas tiendas… - dijo de repente, luego de haber masticado un pastelillo de melaza y naranja – Una vez fui a una _famracia._

-¿Farmacia?

-Eso. El asunto es que necesitaba preservativos, con urgencia.

Hermione casi se muere atorada con su pastelillo de chocolate blanco.

-Eso es aún más extraño – dijo la castaña, luego de recuperarse de la repentina tos – Draco Malfoy usando preservativos _muggles_. Inconcebible, insólito.

Él se encogió de hombros.

-Era eso o arriesgarme a tener hijos – Dio otro sorbo a su café - ¿Y tú Granger, usas métodos _muggles _o mágicos?

Hermione lo miró extrañada.

-¿Métodos de qué?

Malfoy puso los ojos en blanco. ¿No era obvio?

-Anticonceptivos, por supuesto.

Y la castaña agradeció no tener nada en su boca, porque de seguro se hubiera ahogado irremediablemente, o en su defecto lo hubiera escupido en la cara del rubio. Malfoy pareció notarlo, y una sonrisa burlona apareció en sus finos y pálidos labios.

-Eres toda una novicia ¿Eh, Granger? – dijo él, sin borrar esa sonrisa de suficiencia y perspicacia – No sólo nunca habías probado el tabaco y el alcohol, si no que también eres virgen.

Ella se sonrojó escandalosamente, y se metió el resto del pastelillo completo en la boca a modo de protesta. Finalmente, cuando terminó de masticar, habló.

-No me avergüenzo de ello. Estoy orgullosa de guardarme para quien realmente me ame.

Draco la miró, y en su rostro no se reflejó ningún asomo de burla.

-Supongo que está bien – Admitió el rubio, luego de un rato – Es completamente válido.

Cuando terminaron de comer, lanzaron la basura a un contenedor mágico que flotaba a unos cuantos metros del banco de piedra y se pusieron a caminar en dirección al castillo. Ya había oscurecido, pero el cielo conservaba todavía una tenue nebulosa anaranjada. Las estrellas comenzaban a asomarse por sobre sus cabezas, mientras andaban a paso lento por el sendero que conducía a Hogwarts.

-¿Te sientes mejor? – le preguntó el rubio, a los pocos minutos de haber iniciado la marcha. Era complicado el trayecto, habían muchas piedras y la oscuridad se hacía más permanente conforme se internaban más en el sendero.

-Si… - murmuró la joven, dando un imperceptible suspiro – Gracias, Malfoy.

El aludido se paró en seco, procesando lo que dijo la castaña. No recordaba ninguna ocasión en la que alguien le hubiese dado las gracias por algo, mucho menos alguien como _ella_. Nunca. Miró la espalda de Granger, quien continuaba su camino a zancadas para esquivar las piedras, y secretamente sonrió antes de que ella se diera la vuelta.

-¿Pasa algo? – preguntó, un poco agitada por la marcha, mientras un leve rubor encendía sus blancas mejillas y su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente.

El rubio negó con la cabeza después de unos segundos de observarla, y siguió caminando, junto a ella.

OoOoO

Era extraño que la torre de Astronomía estuviera desierta, considerando que era de noche, y que en esa época del año los astros brillaban con más intensidad sobre el oscuro cielo, al menos eso creía ella. Sólo una persona permanecía absorta en el cielo nocturno, que se veía reflejado en sus grandes ojos celestes. Luna no comprendía por qué nadie apreciaba los astros que brillaban incesantemente, y solo se conformaban con los placeres banales. Sus compañeros de casa, de seguro, estaban celebrando el fin de los exámenes en la sala común con una fiesta llena de alcohol y música estridente.

Sin embargo, ella era feliz contemplando la quietud de la noche.

Los pasos que se escucharon tras ella no la alarmaron, siguió mirando hacia el cielo sin inmutarse. El dueño de los pasos se sentó junto a ella, quien no despegaba sus orbes de los astros. Al cabo de unos minutos, Luna dirigió su mirada a aquel extraño que no despegaba su vista del cielo.

-¿Has visto los _blrúridos_? Dicen que salen a las doce con doce minutos en dirección a Neptuno, pero nunca he tenido la oportunidad de verlos.

El chico se tomó su tiempo para girar su cabeza hacia la rubia, quien estaba solo a un palmo de distancia de él. El Slytherin suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

-Ni siquiera había oído hablar de esas criaturas.

-Oh – Musitó Luna. Fue el _'Oh' _más hermoso que Theodore había escuchado en su vida – Son unas criaturas realmente hermosas, según mi madre me dijo una vez.

Luna volvió sus enormes ojos hacia el cielo, contemplando las constelaciones que brillaban sin cesar en el oscuro cielo nocturno.

Y a pesar de todo el esplendor del cielo, de la belleza que irradiaban las estrellas, y de la magnificencia de todos los cuerpos celestes visibles, Theodore Nott solo podía admirar la luna.

OoOoO

-Por Circe – jadeó la castaña, atravesando el último tramo antes de llegar a las puertas del castillo – Deben ser más de las diez de la noche.

-Hay que entrar con precaución. No estamos de guardia y Filch nos puede atrapar – inquirió el rubio, dando un último resoplido.

Antes de atravesar las puertas de roble, Malfoy jaló de la mano a la Gryffindor repentinamente, sin ninguna advertencia o explicación alguna y la arrinconó en una pequeña esquina justo tras la entrada del castillo. La piedra fría hizo que se sobresaltara, pues su piel estaba tibia antes del contacto con el mohoso material.

-¿Qué mier…? – pero ella no alcanzó a pronunciar su pregunta, la mano de Malfoy le cubría la boca repentinamente, haciéndole saber que seguramente él había visto u oído algo.

-Shhhhht –

Voces. Seguramente Filch acompañado de alguien más entrando al castillo por la puerta principal. Los pasos cojos del celador parecían cada vez más lentos mientras hablaba con un hombre que tartamudeaba. La cercanía del rubio la estaba asfixiando, y aunque el Slytherin ya había sacado su mano de la boca de la chica, ella sentía que teniéndolo tan cerca no podía respirar.

-Malfoy… - Susurró, pero nada más salió de su garganta, al tener los ojos grises del rubio a tan solo un palmo de distancia. Tan grises, tan fríos, tan _Malfoy_…

Podía oler su cuerpo, un perfume varonil que no había sentido tan de cerca nunca en su vida. Un aroma tan embriagante que la hacían querer estar en sus brazos para siempre. Le recordaba al invierno, a la nieve. Olía a frío, a hielo, a _Malfoy_.

-¿Si? – Habló el, suave, ronco, arrastrando las palabras. Pronunciando, modulando, enseñando los dientes y la lengua brillante.

De manera deliberada o sólo coincidencia. ¿Qué importaba? Era hipnotizante y adictivo…

Y fue ahí cuando Hermione perdió el poco control mental que poseía, fuera por el alcohol o por las circunstancias. El aliento del rubio le golpeó el olfato como una ola furiosa contra las rocas en una playa invernal. Olía a menta, eucalipto y a _Malfoy_.

Alguna clase de magia la dejó sin defensas al ver los labios de él tan cerca, remojándose. Sus ojos destellando un brillo que nunca había visto en ningun otro par de ojos…

Tragando saliva, la castaña miró anonadada los ojos del rubio. Entrecerró los suyos propios, se acercó levemente a su boca, y…

El grito enfurruñado que lanzó Filch le hizo dar un brinco. Súbitamente la magia del momento se perdió.

-¡Alumnos a estas horas! – Gritó el celador, desde el interior del castillo. El corazón de ambos dio un vuelco enorme - ¡Y en la torre de Astronomía! Malditos mocosos, cuando los pille…

Y su voz fue alejándose a medida que subía los escalones del vestíbulo.

Hermione se soltó rápidamente del rubio, roja al más puro estilo Weasley. Caminó y cruzó la entrada al castillo, con Malfoy a sus espaldas, sintiendo cómo los latidos de su corazón se agolpaban ruidosamente en sus oídos. Al pisar el primer escalón de mármol se volvió, aún ruborizada por el íntimo encuentro entre ellos, y miró a Malfoy directamente a los ojos, con vergüenza.

-Bu-buenas noches – le murmuró, sintiendo que el contacto visual la mataba. Comenzó a subir los escalones, y cuando estaba a punto de llegar al final, la fría mano del Slytherin le tomó la muñeca. Ella no se volteó, intimidada por la nueva cercanía de él.

El rubio la tomó por la cintura muy suavemente, y colocó su boca a un palmo del oído de la castaña, haciéndola tiritar con el escalofrío repentino que sacudió su cuerpo. Sentía nuevamente el aroma de su boca y de su piel.

-Buenas noches – Susurró, y la soltó lentamente, alejándose.

Hermione creía que se le iba a salir el corazón del pecho.

OoOoO

Si, estaban en aprietos. Eso era indiscutible e innegable. Aún así, ella no podía parar de reír.

-Nos van a capturar s sigues riéndote así – Habló su acompañante, pero él tampoco podía parar de reírse. Estaban ambos agazapados en el armario de los telescopios, en el que se guardaban todos los instrumentos de las clases de Astronomía. Luna estaba sentada sobre unos gruesos tomos de mapas planetarios, y él estaba acuclillado a su lado, pero era tan alto que estaba a su misma altura. Luna se cubría la boca con ambas manos para que su risa no hiciera escándalo, y Theodore se mordía el labio inferior, con los ojos brillantes.

Fuera se escuchaba la ruidosa respiración de Argus Filch, que, iluminado solo con su farola de aceite, caminaba cojeando por la torre.

-Se que están ahí, pilluelos… mocosos arrogantes… malditos escuincles…

-Lovegood – susurró el chico, mientras Luna alzaba su mirada y lo veía – Eso que hiciste, francamente…

Pero ambos tuvieron que volver a taparse la boca para no hacer audibles sus carcajadas. La rubia se sujetaba el estómago que comenzaba a dolerle por las reprimidas risas que le causaba la situación. No recordaba haber reído nunca de esa manera, sin contar la vez en que se tragó por accidente un _Yygnof de seis brazos, _que le hacía cosquillas en el estómago.

Por su parte, Theodore, no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Estaba riendo, junto a ella, con ella…

A los pocos minutos Filch pareció desistir de su intento de encontrarlos, ya que lo escucharon bajar por la escalera de caracol y no volvieron a oír nada más. Con cuidado, Luna salió del armario seguida por el Slytherin, quien aún mantenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Cuando se miraron a la cara, otra carcajada los invadió, aunque menos ruidosa, fue más intensa. Theodore veía los ojos celeste agua de luna brillar con la poca luz del aula, y su cabello rubio y lacio centellaba con resplandores dorados cuando la luz se escapaba de las rendijas del cielo.

-Pensé que te caerías de la torre – Habló nuevamente él, con las mejillas entumecidas – Parecías una araña…

-Tenía que distraer a Filch – se defendió ella, con una sonrisa – Estuvo a punto de pillar a mi amiga Hermione fuera del colegio.

Súbitamente Nott recordó lo que habían visto. Draco acompañado de Granger, juntos, fuera del castillo a las once de la noche, era algo completamente inverosímil e inesperado. No importaba que casi los hubieran pillado a ellos fuera de la cama y a esas horas, había compartido risas con ella, y había podido pasar más tiempo a su lado.

-Es mejor que vayamos a la cama – dijo ella – Es una suerte que no nos haya pillado Filch, pero no creo poder contarlo dos veces.

Nott asintió en silencio. Si, todo era demasiado perfecto como para durar.

Todo, siempre, era demasiado efímero.

Bajaron todo el trayecto hasta la torre de Ravenclaw, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, no querían tentar la suerte que habían tenido. Al llegar a la entrada de su sala común, Luna se volteó hacia el Slytherin y le sonrió.

-Es curioso – dijo, con esa vocecita soñadora que la caracterizaba, y con los ojos bien abiertos, simulando vidriosas ventanas.

-¿Qué cosa? – Preguntó el luego de un momento, ya que Luna no había vuelto a hablar.

-Pues, que hace mucho tiempo no lo pasaba tan bien. No tengo muchos amigos.

El castaño le sonrió tímidamente. Pero Luna continuó.

-Y, además, ni siquiera sé tu nombre.

-Nott – respondió él, suave – Theodore Nott.

Luna le sonrió, mostrando una majestuosidad en su rostro que le hacía verdadero honor a su nombre. Se puso de puntillas, y besó la mejilla de un sorprendido Nott. Se volteó, y antes de responder la pregunta para entrar en su sala común, le dirigió una mirada al castaño.

-Buenos noches, Theo.

Y entró a su sala común.

No supo si fueron minutos, u horas, pero sintió que todo su cuerpo quedaba petrificado. Claro, menos sus labios, que se curvaron en una tímida sonrisa.

-Buenas noches para ti también, Luna.

OoOoO

El rubio cruzó la entrada de la sala común de Slytherin, que aparentemente estaba vacía. Mejor, no le apetecía hablar co nadie más que consigo mismo. Es cierto, había logrado su cometido, tenía un poco más cerca de Granger, y si seguía así, la tendría completamente enamorada antes de comenzar el próximo curso. Sin embargo, algo que le inquietaba y no lo dejaba en paz como una espina clavada entre los dedos, era el hecho de que la tarde con ella le había… agradado.

Lamentablemente para su confundido cerebro, su monólogo interno quedó interrumpido por unos apresurados pasos que subían desde el dormitorio de las chicas hasta la sala común.

-¡Draco! – la voz de Pansy le taladró los oídos, como un molesto zumbido - ¡Merlín, estaba tan preocupada!

Ella corrió hacia él, con su provocativo pijama de encaje, y se acurrucó con él en el sofá de la sala común. Él ni siquiera se inmutó cuando ella insistía en darle besos sugerentes en el cuello. Luego Pansy desistió, Draco no respondía a ninguno de sus arrumacos.

-Estoy algo molesta contigo – dijo, a modo de puchero. Malfoy sólo gruñó, odiaba cuando Pansy se hacía la pequeña consentida – No puedo creer que hayas defendido a esa asquerosa sangre sucia y me hayas denigrado frente a ella.

No supo por qué, pero al oír el insulto hacia Granger, Draco se desprendió completamente de la morena.

-No estoy de ánimos para tus pucheros y tu estúpida vocecita reprochándome nada. No soy de tu pertenencia Pansy, métetelo en tu cabeza llena de aire.

La morena, estupefacta por la crueldad del rubio, salió de la estancia sin decir siquiera una palabra y bajó las escaleras de piedra hacia su dormitorio.

Malfoy suspiró, un poco arrepentido por su comportamiento hacia Pansy. Pero ella era tan fácil de complacer que luego se encargaría de hacerla olvidar sus insultos. De un momento a otro, sintió la entrada de la sala común cerrarse y unos pasos aproximarse hacia el sofá. Theodore Nott se sentó junto a él, suspirando, con un fantasma de sonrisa en su rostro. El rubio lo miró con una ceja alzada, hasta que Nott se atrevió a hablar.

-Te vi, con Granger en los terrenos del colegio.

Malfoy alzó ambas cejas, sorprendido.

-¿Fuiste tú el de la torre de Astronomía?

Nott asintió.

-Te debo una – El heredero Malfoy se levantó y se dirigió a los dormitorios.

Nott se recostó sobre el sillón, suspirando hondamente, y algo molesto por que las mazmorras no tuvieran ventanas ni vista a la luna.

OoOoO

Lo más sigilosamente que pudo, Hermione entró en la sala común luego de haber dicho la contraseña a la dama gorda. El fuego aún ardía en la chimenea, y no pudo dejar de ver a sus dos mejores amigos sentados en la gran butaca, mirándola como si ella fuera la acusada frente al Wizengamot. Sintiéndose obligada por las circunstancias, se sentó en un sofá justo al lado de Harry y Ron quienes la miraban sin decir nada.

Estuvieron un buen rato sin dirigirse la palabra, hasta que Ron no pudo contenerse más y habló:

-¿Qué hacías con Malfoy en las tres escobas?

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. No podía esperar nada menos directo de boca de Ron.

-Conversaba, Ron.

-Eso ya lo dijiste, pero no comprendo que tienes que conversar tú con… ese.

-Ron – comenzó la castaña, tragando saliva mientras ordenaba sus palabras – Sé que te parece extraño, hasta a mí me desconcierta un poco, pero no encuentro nada de malo el tener una conversación civilizada con Malfoy.

-No puedo creer que consideres a ese como un amigo con el cual…

-Nunca he dicho que Malfoy es mi amigo – dijo ella, tajantemente – simplemente hablamos.

-¿Y vienes llegando a estas horas? ¿Estabas con él?

Hermione se sintió derepente como si estuviera en su casa, y esos no fueran sus mejores amigos, si no sus padres.

-Ron, sé que Malfoy no te gusta. Y a mi tampoco me puede agradar del todo, pero no creo que sea necesario que me recalques los puntos por los cuales somos enemigos hace seis años, creo que soy lo suficientemente grande como para saber lo que es bueno para mi.

Harry sonrió, era justamente lo que él pensaba.

Ron se levantó súbitamente, sin dejar de mirar con incredulidad a Hermione. Él la quería, la amaba… y no podía dejar que un maldito como Malfoy le hiciera el más mínimo daño. Suspiró, ahora no tenía ningún argumento válido más que el pasado como para demostrar que Malfoy quería dañarla.

-Mañana conversaremos mejor. No me gusta la idea… - Ron reprimió algo que iba a decir, negando con la cabeza – No importa. Supongo que estás cansada.

Hermione asintió, y Ron se perdió por la escalera de caracol hacia los dormitorios. La Gryffindor se iba a levantar para irse también a dormir, pero el carraspido obviamente fingido de Harry la hizo cambiar de opinión.

-¿También quieres reprocharme mi nueva junta con Malfoy, Harry? – Preguntó, sonriendo – Sé que no es un santo, pero tampoco pretendo ser su amiga si eso es lo que piensan.

Harry negó con la cabeza, no era de eso lo que quería hablar con Hermione. De repente, ella pareció comprender.

-Te he visto muy raro, Harry. Te ves algo… triste.

El niño-que-vivió suspiró ruidosamente. Hermione se acercó a él y cubrió una de las manos de Harry con las suyas.

-Sé que no tengo el puesto de ultra confidente de Ron, pero puedes confiar en mí. No pienso juzgarte si es que hiciste algo mal, ni mucho menos divulgarlo por ahí.

Harry se sintió enormemente agradecido.

-Escupe – le dijo su amiga, sonriendo.

-Amo a Ginny… - comenzó, pero al ver los ojos en blanco de Hermione supo que no había sido un buen comienzo – Si, si, sé que lo sabes y que la mitad del colegio también lo sabe. Incluso la misma Ginny lo sabe. Pero por lo mismo no he querido contarle a Ron, y es muy vergonzoso decirte a ti, aunque sé que eres mi amiga todo eso.

Hermione le dio una palmadita amistosa en la mano.

-No soy nadie para juzgar nada, ya te lo dije.

-Bien… la amo. Por Merlín que la amo… pero mis dudas, mis conflictos internos, mis miedos y mis inseguridades me llevaron a hacer algo de lo que estoy muy arrepentido – Harry buscó valor y continuó – Ayer Cho quería hablar conmigo. Me llevó a las cocinas, bebimos, hablamos largo y tendido… me dijo que no podía olvidarme, no sé por qué algo dentro de mi pareció confundirse.

Se tomó una pausa, Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

-No la amo, a Cho. La quise mucho, después de todo fue como mi primer amor desde tercero, pero no es ni remotamente cercano a lo que siento por Ginny. El asunto es que ayer, por todas esas dudas que parecieron surgir de la nada cometí un error del que estoy completamente arrepentido, pero no soy tan canalla como para decírelo a Ginny ni mucho menos a Cho… - Harry tomó aire – Luego nos besamos, nos dirigimos a un aula vacia…

Hermione se tapó la boca con una de sus manos. Con la otra sostenía firmemente la de Harry.

-Me acosté con Cho, Hermione. Y amo tanto a Ginny que no sé que hacer…

Hermione lo abrazó, sintiendo que su mejor amigo estaba en un apuro sentimental más grande que el que ella misma sentía crecer dentro de ella.

-.-

**¡Ok! Ya cumplí con subir el chap lo antes que pudo. Quiero agradecer todos y cada uno de sus reviews, y contarles que próximamente publicaré un nuevo proyecto titulado: _'Doce cosas que un Malfoy jamás debe hacer'_. Estén alerta.**

**También estoy recibiendo retos (Mi querida beta ya me mandó uno), así que no teman, mi mail está en mi profile.**

**Besos enormes desde Chile!**

**Shelfu.-**


End file.
